Second Chances
by yellowsunshinegirl
Summary: This is a story of second chances for relationships and life at firehouse 51. What happens when Gabby and Matt walk away from each other? Will a traumatic event bring them back together? Will they make the best of a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Matt looked at his phone as it buzzed. He smiled as he responded to the text message from his new girlfriend Claire. They had only been dating a few weeks but the first few dates had went well. This was the first girl he had dated since Matt and Gabby broke up 4 months earlier. He put the phone in his jacket pocket as he continued to catch up on his mountain of his reports. Opening a desk drawer to get a new pen he looked at the picture of Gabby and he standing in front of the door of Mollys. He sighed thinking of the happy days and nights they spent together as a couple. All of a sudden he was pulled out of his thoughts and memories by a knock on the door.

It was the Chief and Severide standing in the doorway to his office looking somber and pale. Matt immediately turned and stood looking at both of them saying "What is it?"

Chief Boden took a step toward Casey, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Matt, we just got some bad news from Morningside. Both Gabby and Herman have been involved in a fire and one fatality has been reported. I wanted to be the one to inform you. At this point we do not know much more than that."

Both Gabby and Herman had transferred to Morningside four months earlier. Herman went to fill the Lieutenant slot that had opened up and Gabby followed to become a firefighter. Matt knew in his heart she had also transferred to give them space after the break up.

Severide added that Shay was on her way to Lakeshore to see the condition of both Herman and Gabby. At that point Severides' phone rang and he picked up "Yeah Shay what is their contidtion"

He nodded and just listened for several seconds before he looked up and took a deep breath. Meanwhile Casey hung on every look and gesture Severide made trying to figure out if the news was bad or not. Kelly pressed the disconnect button and took a deep breath and began in a low voice, "Herman got out with only minor smoke inhalation and is still at Lakeshore. Another firefighter was killed and Gabby is in critical condition." Kelly took another deep breath and continued Seems like the other firefighter Bryant had a suspected heart attack during a fire and Gabby tried to save him and refused to leave until back up came. There was gasoline on the scene that ignited bringing down part of a wall on Gabby and Bryant. By the time Herman reached Gabby she received 3 degree burns, smoke inhalation and a severely broken leg and was rushed to Lakeshore. Bryant was pronounced DOA on arrival. It doesn't sound good Shay says that Gabby may not make it. They have called in her family "….. Kellys voice trailed off as he got choked up.

Matt sat back down in stunned silence trying to comprehend the news.

Chief Boden says clearing his throat "We cannot divert calls since morning side is already off calls so that means everyone has to continue the last two hours of shift . Casey, Casey are you gonna be ok?I know you and Gabriella were close."

Casey replies hands shaking trying to hold back his emotion, " Yeah Chief I am ok, " was the only reply that Matt could muster. Kelly and Chief left his office to go tell the rest of the guys and Matt heard his phone buzz again and saw that he received a text from Claire, " Are we still on for tonight?", Casey replied, "No something important has come up, will explain later." And pushed send as he walked out to the bay to see if Shay was back from Lakeshore yet. He wanted to talk to her himself, to see if he could find out anything more.

Fiftenn minutes later Shay pulled into the station still red faced and looking distraught. " Matt, I saw her being brought in, I couldn't do anything except watch, They don't think she is going to, to " Shay breaks down sinking, no falling into Kellys arms. The only sound that can be heard in the firehouse is the sobs of Shay as they wait for shift to be over or news on Gabbys condition. She was family, a sister and the thought of losing her was too much for any of them to think about. Matt walked away from the crowd and picked up his phone and called Antonio Dawsons' number. It went straight to voice mail… This is Antonio leave a message, " Antonio this is Matt, I know things have not been good since I broke it off with Gabby. I want, no I need to see her after shift. " Matt hangs up and walks to his office engulfed in his own grief and regret to wait until shift was over to head to Lakeshore and to Gabby…..


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio Dawson walked out of the waiting area next to the ICU to try to make some phone calls to friends and relative about Gabbys' condition. His sister had been taken into emergency surgery to stabilize her severely broken leg. His parents were not in town but were flying back in order to get here. He turned on his phone and began retrieving his voice mails when he stopped as he listened to the message from Matt Casey. He listened to the message intently but then moved on to the next message. Lauren was going to get Diego and Eva out of school in order to tell them about Gabby. Antonio saw the doctor come down the hall and immediately put his phone away.

The surgeon asked " Are you here for Gabby Dawson?"

"Yes I am her brother Antonio. How is my sister?" Antonio replied

The doctor summarized briefly and clincially, "Your sister has 3rd degree burns on her back, shoulder and upper thigh. Her ankle is crushed and will have most likely have to be amputated. Right now our main concern is trying to stabilize her. The next 24 to 48 hours are going to be very critical. Then if and I have to stress if your sister survives she is going to have a long recovery time. "

Antonio just nodded because it was so much to take in, he could barely breathe. He felt like he had been punched in the gut.

The doctor continued" Right now we have stabilized her ankle until she is better condition to survive a surgery, and she is being put on a ventilator to help her breathe. She should be in ICU in the next hour to hour and a half. You can see her then. I would encourage you to call you family in just in case your sister takes a turn for the worse." With a pause the surgeon asked, " Any questions?"

Antonio thanked the doctor and turned on his heel to call Laura. Now Antonio was used to seeing trauma and heartache as a Chicago police officer. Some sights and crimes had kept him up and haunted him, . However, the thought of losing Gabby was more than he could even bare to think about. He went back into the waiting room to wait for Laura to arrive before going to the ICU waiting room.

Matt Casey turned into the Lakeshore ER parking lot and got out of his truck and headed to the ER entrance. He sought out a nurse who had worked with Halle and pulled her aside to find out about Gabby. She hesitated then quietly directed Matt to the ICU waiting room, but refused to give him any information on Gabbys condition. Matt thanked her and quickly made his way to the ICU waiting room not know what to expect but the had a sick sense of dread wash over him. He walked into the waiting room to find Antonio alone with his head in his hands.

"Antonio ", Matt said quietly.

"Antonio looked up and replied, " Matt now is not the time, would you please leave? Right now they are only letting family into see her because she is critical and may not make it. "

Matt said both irritated and desperate " I am not going to cause any trouble, I just need to see her."

Antonio said shaking his head" Under different circumstances I would say no problem but right now I have to consider Gabby and her wishes as well as my family and Gabbys boyfriend. So please don't make me ask again please leave." Choking back the emotion in his voice and standing to his feet and squaring his shoulders to make his point.

Matt could tell by Antonios' demeaner that this was non-negotiable and turned to leave. He headed to his truck and saw more of the 51 guys pull up. He updated them on Gabbys condition.

Chief Boden said, " We are not going to stress out Gabbys' family but we can wait in the lobby of the hospital until we get update on her condition. She is family and a part of 81 forever so we stay until we get an update." Everyone sat down and nodded in agreement since firefighting was not just a job it was a way of life. If Gabby did not survive the night they would all grieve just as they had when Halle and Andy died. They waited – together. Boden, Shay, Severide, Otis, Mills, Cruz and Casey


	3. Chapter 3

To Matt this whole situation of waiting in a hospital for someone he loved seemed too familiar with Andy, then Halle and now Gabby. It was all like a really bad dream. Why did he lose everyone he loved even when he tried to protect them?

His mind wondered back to before he and Gabby had broken up after her graduation from the academy. They had argued over her transferring to another station instead of waiting for a slot to open up at 51. Matt wanted her to stay at 51 but she wanted to fill the first fire fighter slot available.

"Matt you can't protect me all of the time. It could take years before a space at 51 becomes open." Gabby said exasperated. I am going to take the first job offered to me, end of discussion."

"Baby, Herman just passed the lieutenants test which means a job should come open and soon. Please just wait a little while, give it time." Matt pleaded trying to keep calm.

"My mind is made up, I am taking the first post offered to me." Gabby retorted with her hands on her hips.

Matt pounded his fist on the kitchen counter and shouts "Damn it, Why do you have to be so stubborn?" and walks out of the kitchen leaving Gabby to look at his back.

Later that night hey made up with nothing really being resolved, rather just pushed aside.

XXXXX

The next day Antonio showed up at the apartment while Gabby was out shopping with Laura. "Matt we need to talk" declares Antonio with his arms crossed over his chest.

Matt says "Ok come in, What's up? Matt replies with a confused look on his face.

"Gabby told me what happened between the two of you and I am concerned," says Antonio.

Matt shakes his head in agreement "So am I and that is why I want her to stay at 51. That way I and my crew can look after her."

Antonio takes a deep breath and says" Well here is the deal we both know Gabby is going to take the first fire fighters slot available. She is already going Gabby and digging her heels in. What I am concerned about is her being distracted because of your disagreement "

Matt looked at him and waited for him to continue talking.

" I don't want my sister going into her first fire distracted because of the two of you fighting. So I am asking you to step back and take a break until she gets settled. " Anthony says looking directly at Matt. Tell her you need time to think about your relationship and then approach her later when she is settled in her new position."

Matt stood up and shook his head saying nope. " I can't just walk away from her Antonio. I love her In fact, I am pretty sure she is the one. So my answer is no."

Antonio said as he rakes his hand through his hair out of sheer frustration " Look I am not saying stay away from her forever just until she get settled."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt got pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of sobbing coming from across the room. He looked and saw the Bryants' family and some of the guys from morning side leaving the hospital lobby. He recognized Bryants' wife and kids from the fire fighting functions over the years. The rest of the guys of 51 stood out of respect for the family. The fire fighting community was small and tightly knit. They all tried to take care of each other just like an extended family would.

Upstairs Cindi & Chris Herman headed to the ICU to see Gabby. Antonio was sitting by Gabbys' bed with his elbows on his knees and his head is hands in dismal silence when they entered the ICU cubicle.

Gabby looked small and pale lying in the bed with the ventilator breathing for her. Herman cleared his throat and Antonio looked up to see who was there. Antonio motioned toward the door of the room and the three of them went out into the hall. Antonio filled them in on Gabbys condition and encouraged them to go home since it was going to be a long night. He promised he would call them if there was any change in Gabbys' condition.

On the way downstairs Herman held onto Cindis hand tightly to keep from falling apart. IEarlier, in the treatment room of the ER Herman went over every decision that he had made that day in his head. What if he had given different orders would Bryant still be alive and Gabby be ok? He wanted a second chance, a rewind to make the awfulness of this day to go away. But the reality was two of his firefighters were not going home to their families tonight but he was. Herman felt the full weight of leadership on his shoulders.

Christopher stopped in his tracks and hugged Cindy tightly and said . " I would give anything I have except for you and the kids to change this day."

" I know baby, Shhh, I am here" Cindy just held him as he sobbed at the loss of Bryant and the condition of Gabby.

The elevator doors open to the 51 and Morningside crews hovered around Bryants family. The circle pated as Herman approached to give his condolences to Bryants' wife and kids. Matt hung back until most of 51 and Morningside left after being updated on Gabbys' condition. Severide and Shay decided to go home, change, grab something to eat and then come back to the hospital later. Cindi also left to go home and take care of the kids and Christopher would follow when Mouch came to pick him up.

Matt walked up to Herman and asked " How are you doing?".

Tears sprang up in Hermans' eyes " I am going home to my wife and kids tonight. So I am ok …" , his voice traling off leaving a heavy silence between the two men who understood what losing someone meant

Just then a man crossed the lobby and Hermans' eyes widen in recognition. Casey turns to see who is there and does not recognize the man.

Herman says "Danny, she is upstairs in ICU with Antonio."

The man replied hurriedly as he glanced at Matt and then back to Herman "Yeah I just heard, Where is she? ."

Herman says"I will walk you up to the room. You go on I will catch up with you in a minute."

Then turns to Matt and says " I gotta go that is Gabbys' boyfriend Danny." See you later, I will update you if anything changes."

Matt nodded his head as Herman turns and jogged toward the elevators. He watched the two enter the elevator and felt it should be him that was going to see Gabby not Danny, if only he could go back in time.

The elevator doors closed and Matt decided to stay in the lobby to wait on the chance that Antonio changed his mind. Matt sat down and crumbled into one of the chairs and prayed to God that he got a second chance with Gabby. He ddin't think he can take another loss, especially Gabby. If Gabby didn't survive he didn't think he would either as he was engulfed in overwhelming grief.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked back into the lobby after getting himself a coffee from a vending machine in the hallway. He was having a hard time staying awake since the night before had been very active with calls. Just as he went to sit back down in his seat he heard a female voice calling his name. He turned to see Laura Dawson approaching him from the hospital entrance. She reached out a put a hand on his arm and said, "Can you take me up to ICU? Then said how are you holding up?. Matt looked her and thought for a split second and said "Sure follow me. And I am ok but will be better once Gabby is out of the woods." Matt saw this as his opportunity to see Gabby and knew that Laura could persuade Antonio to listen when no one else could. As the elevators opened Danny the guy that walked up earlier with Herman came flying out of the elevators with a pale face.

Laura called out to him as Danny brush past them. "Danny, Danny…."

Danny looked up and said " Laura, I just can't, I mean I didn't sign up for this. Gabby and I have only been dating a month and well I have work and my Masters classes," then he abruptly turned to leave.

Laura called out to him as she tried to follow up, "Danny it will be ok ." Instead of stopping he bent his head down and quickened his pace and left the hospital without even looking back or acknowledging her. She turned to a stunned Matt and said " I told Antonio that guy was an ass. I guess I was right." Laura said shaking her head in disgust.

Matt finally said looking down and said in an almost whisper "Laura, Antonio doesn't want me to see Gabby right now." Laura looked at him and said, " Let me handle Antonio. He is just being an overprotective big brother. But if I have anything to do with it you can have a few minutes alone with Gabby. Matt nodded and said "Thanks, I just need to say some things to her." The elevator door opened and they both walked toward the ICU ward.

Laura sees Antonio standing outside of the cubicle leaning against the wall looking haggard. Laura calls out to him and pulls him into a hug which they hold for a while. Antonio glances from Matt to Laura and scowls at Matt.

Laura says firmly "Antonio we'll all talk about this later but right now Gabby needs everyone in her corner, including Matt. We all need to pull together rigtt now to help Gabby get through this. "

Antonio nods his head and says " Yeah you are right especially since I don't think we will be seeing Danny back anytime soon. I get the impression that he has already given up on Gabby and she doesn't need that right now." Antonio extends his hand to Matt and says "Sorry Matt, I am a little bit overwhelmed with everything right now. I just want Gabby to be ok. I can't stand to see her like this."

Matt shook Antonios' hand and answered " I am here for Gabby, you and your family, I hope you know that. How is she?"

Antonio answered" The nurse asked me to leave because they had to do something with her burns and also change out some IVs. After they finish I will let you sit with her while Laura and I go get something to eat, get some coffee, and call my parents to see when their flight is supposed to arrive from the Dominican Republic. Would you mind sitting with her a while, I don't want to leave her alone? "

Matt choked up, cleared his throat and said barely audibly" Yeah, I will sit with her as long as you need me to."

With that Antonio and Laura walked off to the nurses station to explain that Matt was family and would be sitting with Gabby until the Dawson returned.

Antonio came back from the desk and said, " We are all set, Laura and I are heading down now. Call us if anything changes OK? Matt, you know Laura and I consider you family. Again, sorry for earlier."

Matt nodded back only half listening as he watched Antonio and Laura walk down the hall. He tried to steal himself for seeing Gabby. It had been several months since he saw her. The last time she had made it clear that she did not want to see him any time soon. He thought about Gabbys' last words to him' "Matt, you said you need a break and time away well you have your wish. My transfer to Morningside got approved and I start there next shift. I just want to say that I stood by you through your mom, Halles' death and taking care of Ben and Griffin. I expected the same from you when it came to me being a fire fighter. Matt reached for Gabby but she pulled away with tear filled eyes and continued to speak, " Please stay away from me and Mollys for a while. I need to know how to learn to live without you there." The way Gabby looked at Matt made him second guess his decision. But it was too late Gabby turned around crying and left without looking back. He knew in that instant what a colossal mistake he made letting her go. After she got settled at Morningside he tried to reach out to her with calls and even showed up at Mollys a few times only to be greeted icily by Gabby. Matt knew how deeply he had hurt her.

Matt looked up as he heard the nurse saying, " Sir, you can go in now we are finished, said the duty nurse"


	5. Chapter 5

Matt entered the ICU cubicle and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Gabby for the first time. He was overwhelmed by the amount of machinery she was hooked up to. He went around to the right side of the bed and pulled a chair and sat down without taking his eyes off of her still form. This Gabby was a stark contrast to the one he usually saw on the job. He picked up her hand that lay motionless on the bed into his and just sat silently for several minutes thinking about what he wanted to say. Matt was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, he preferred to be private in his grief. When Hallie passed on he had internalized most of his grief and anger and then only shared his lost feeling that day when Gabby found him grieving and lost at his apartment. He felt that same lost feeling now as he held Gabbys' small hand in his only this time there was no one to be his lifeline.

He took a deep breath and spoke softly as his thumb gently stroked her hand, "Gabby, Hey it's Matt and I just want you to know I am here. We need you, " Matt paused as his voice broke thick with emotion, " I need you to pull through this. And and, I want you to know that you never stopped being my girl." was all that he could manage. He cupped her hand and leaned his head against her hand and said a small prayer under his breath, "Please just let her be ok. Just please let her open her eyes and be ok."

His mind wandered back to the fight that had broken them up. Matt returned to his apartment after a long shift with little sleep. He was exhausted. The night before shift Matt talked to Gabby about taking a break from seeing each other so much. He had wanted them to take some time to cool off from the constant fighting and more importantly for Gabby to focus completely on her new job as a firefighter. He didn't want to break up but was in agreement with Antonio about Gabby having no distractions on her first few weeks as a firefighter. Gabby had been quiet and then hurt leaving to go to her place instead of staying with Matt. Matt had opened his apartment door and found Gabby sitting on the couch waiting for him

"Hey Babe, whew what a long shift we had too many runs and not enough sleep. Matt let out a long breath and went to sit beside her and leaned into give her a kiss.

Gabby leaned back avoiding his kiss and said" Did you really mean what you said last night about wanting to take a break?"

Matt asked as he tried to take her hand, "Can you please let me get a little bit of sleep before we talk about this? "

"No I want to talk about this now'" Gabby demanded as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Why do you always have to push so hard? I am just asking for a few hours sleep so that I can think straight. Please just let me lay down and then we can talk about this as much as you want after I get some rest." Matt pleaded with her trying to control his frustration.

Gabby retorted with her hands on her hips, 'You said you want to break up and I am just supposed to sit around and think about it until you feel like talking about it?"

Matt turned to face Gabby and said "No, I don't want to break up at all. I just want you and I to take a step back and try to focus on not fighting so much. Plus you are starting a new job that requires your complete focus. Antonio and I both agree that it would be better for you to have no distractions right now including me."

As soon as Matt finished the sentence Gabbys' eyes widened at the implication of what he had just said, ""What about Antonio? Have you two been talking about me behind my back like I am some little girl? I want to know exactly what the two of you have been talking about?" Gabby said with her eyes narrowed.

Matt knew she was pissed but replied anyway since there was no going back now, "Antonio and I talked about you and I taking a break just until you get settled in as a firefighter. That way you can focus all you attention on your job for the first month or so. Baby, I have been where you are now and I know how hard the first few shifts can be. I just want you to be safe." He crossed the room to try and hug her and to diffuse the fight.

Gabby crossed her arms and stepped away from him and said "No, you don't get to say that and then hug me. I knew that you didn't support me in becoming a firefighter. You don't have faith in me. Why didn't you come to me instead of going behind my back to Antonio?"

Matt stopped in his tracks and said frustrated "Who the heck said anything about not believing in you? Why do you put words and thoughts in my mouth? I am doing nothing but think about you but you are too busy being defensive so see it," fatigue and worry was fueling Matts' anger.

Gabby just stood there not saying anything as Matt continued on fuming at Gabbys suggestion of disloyalty. "I have done nothing but support you. My phone call to Jones' dad got you the second chance at the fire fighter exam. I even wanted you to come work at 51 so that I could protect you. God forbid that Antonio or I actually talk about your welfare without you there. God you are so stubborn!"

Gabby looked like she was about ready to explode as she spit out the words,' I can do this on my own without you protecting me."

Matt turned around with a red face and yelled as he ran his hands through his hair, "What is so terrible about me wanting to protect you? Never once did I say you couldn't do the job. Even when I thought you were rushing into things I tried to support you against my better judgment. Sometimes I just wish I everything wasn't such a struggle with you. "

Gabby was yelling back at this point, "Excuse me, against your better judgment…..against your better judgment? The last time I checked I didn't need your permission or help to be a firefighter! Gabby spitting back her contempt because she felt Matt was being condescending, " If you want to talk about faults lets' talk about you not telling about your head injury . How many times did I ask you if you were ok and you lied to me? Is that what you call protecting me? If it is then please stop now! Because I think it was more your stupid pride getting in the way more than protecting me. The great Matt Casey can conquer anything on his own!"

Matt turned to look at her for a minute and said pleading, "Can we just stop this? Please….

Gabby said red-faced, "No I am finding out all kinds of interesting things. I think we should lay everything out on the table right now. "

Matt shook his head, he tired and frustrated and said under his breath, "It would be nice to have a girlfriend with a normal job that I didn't have to worry about losing. Like I had with Halle….."

As soon as the words left Matts' mouth he knew he made a mistake and hoped that Gabby hadn't heard him. But the look on Gabbys' face told him that she had heard every word.

Gabby looked back at him with tears in her eyes and asked, "What did you just say to me?"

Matt tried to close the gap between them with two steps, wrapped his arms around her and said "Gabby, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Please just come here and let me explain."

Gabby broke from his grasp and said," So all this time I was just a stand-in? I am a second choice to the perfect Halle Thomas who can never make any mistakes? Is that what I am to you? By this time tears were running down Gabbys' cheeks and she was going to the couch to grab her purse. She turned and ran out the door.

"Gabby stop, come back and talk to me" Matt tried to go after Gabby and grab her to try and explain that she was not a second choice but she was out the door before he could get to her. He ran down his sidewalk but she was already in her car.

For the next two days Matt tried to call Gabby and see her until she told him about her transfer to Morning side with Hermann. He had tried to break down the walls but she refused to talk to him. At one point out of desperation Matt reached out to Antonio.

Matt called Antonio about Gabby and said "Antonio, she won't even talk to me and it has been a month. Can you talk to her for me?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone and then Antonio answered, "Gabby has told me in no uncertain terms to stay out of her dating life. She threatened not to talk to me if I interfere again in any way. So right now I can't be of any help either. "

Matt said out of frustration, "Great this I entire thing was your idea. Yet she will talk to you and gives me the silent treatment. How did I turn out being the bad guy in all of this? I was just trying to protect your sister"

Antonio answered and said "Look Matt I will take that last comment as you being pissed and frustrated. Right now I think it is best if we don't talk and let things calm down. If you and my sister are supposed to have a second chance then you will if not maybe a break is what both of you need right now. I have got to go. Take care man and best of luck." And with that Antonio hung up the phone.

Matt was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. Shay and Antonio were both standing at the door of the ICU cubicle.

Shay says quietly "Hey Matt, I am going sit with Gabby for a while ok? Matt nodded and followed Antonio out into the hall after giving Shay a brief hug.

Antonio said "Laura went home to get Diego and Eva and then to head to the airport to pick up my parents. And I have to go get the medical power of attorney out of our safety deposit box since she appointed me her legal and medical guardian a few months back. The hospital needs the paperwork on file."

Matt replies with a sigh" OK well I have to head home to get some sleep since it is almost 2 o'clock. Call me if there is any change in her condition. I will try to make it back later tonght" Antonio and Matt shake hands and take off in separate directions.

A few minutes later Matt pulls up to his house to find Claire sitting on his front steps waiting for him. He shakes his head not really wanting to deal with anyone right now. Claire lights up as she sees him get out of his truck and squeals and runs to hug and kiss him.

Matt steps back from her embrace and asks, "Claire what are you doing here"

Claire responds, 'Well I thought I would surprise you by showing up here." Again reaching up to try and kiss him.

Matt says" This really isn't a good time. I haven't had any sleep and just got back from the hospital sitting with an injured firefighter." He purposely left out details about Gabby because he didn't want to talk right now with Claire.

Claire says, "Well, I could tuck you in" as she snaked her hands around his waist.

Losing patience Matt replies," No it is better if you just go home right now and I will call you later."

Claire pouted and said," Baby I could make you feel so good…" approaching Matt again almost purring this time as she licked her lips seductively.

At this point Matt said firmly as he sidestepped her again, "Claire, I didn't want to get into this now but I think it is best if we don't see each other anymore. I just got back from seeing Gabby who was injured in a fire early this morning. I want to concentrate on helping hear and her family out right now. It is not fair to you."

Claire stepped back and said looking genuinely confused "I don't understand, my psychic Madame Talia said that you were the one and that you were going to ask me to marry you very soon . She said in our previous lives we were star-crossed lovers but that now was our time. You were a freedom fighter and I was your captive. The stars are never wrong when it comes to true love"

Matt looked at her not believing what she was saying and stood open mouthed and silent.

Claire said not giving up, " I will call you later after I consult with Madame Talia again. Maybe you and I could visit her together so that she can clarify her predictions for us."

Matt looked at her quizzically and just said, "Goodbye Claire, I have to go get some sleep so that I can get back to the hospital later. And I am not going to see a psychic with you," And with that Matt walked up his steps, entered his house and closed the door behind him leaving Claire on standing on his sidewalk looking bewildered.

Thanks so much for all of your reviews. This is my first fan fiction. The next more about Danny and an update on Gabbys' condition. She is going to have some medical hurdles to contend with- including her burns and her crushed leg!


	6. Chapter 6

At firehouse 51 Hermann walked in to his old house and was greeted by shouts from the guys who had just returned from a run.

Casey walks over to Herman slaps him on the back and says "What brings you back here?

Herman replies with a grin, "Yeah I was slumming and thought I would come by. But seriously I was looking for the Chief I need to talk to him about something. You should probably be in on the conversation too."

Casey says "Yeah sure, what's up?" as he follows Herman toward the chiefs office.

Herman says "It's about Dawson's boyfriend well her ex-boyfriend Danny. I just came back from the hospital and talked to Antonio and Dawson's parents."

Casey listened to Herman and said as they walked," How is she this morning? Any updates on when they will remove her from the ventilator?"

Looking somber Herman filled Casey in on Dawson's condition, "Well, Antonio says that they started backing off the ventilator last night. It went pretty well and it looks like she will be able to breathe on her own. They are really concerned about her foot because of the amount of damage. The Dawson's are meeting with the orthopedic surgeon today to see if they can even save Gabby's foot. The other concern is her burns which may need skin grafts. So she has made progress but she has a long way to go.

They arrive at the Chiefs office and knock

"Come in" Boden says and stands up when he sees Herman, "Herman, What brings you here?" says the chief as he stands smiling extending a handshake to Herman.

" I am slumming" Herman says grinning as he returns the Chiefs hand shake and then he fills Boden in on Dawson's condition and the memorial service for Bryant.

Herman continues as the door is closed behind them, "Ok so Casey you already met Gabby's ex-boyfriend Danny right? You know the one that ran out the day that Gabby was injured. According to Antonio he hasn't been back to see Gabby since."

Casey nods and adds with a frown, "Yeah He seems like a real charmer."

"Well it gets better this guy is a real ass," Herman leans in to inform both Boden and Casey, " Dawson met Danny when he came to Morningside to do a byline for a local newspaper about the CFD. The first article appeared last week and was pretty positive about the fire academy and training. The second article was supposed to focus on Dawson and women firefighters and runs next week. Well, yesterday while I was on shift Danny came in and started nosing around Morningside asking all kinds of questions. At first the guys didn't think anything about it since they knew about the 3 part series. But then Danny started asking about Bryant's physical condition and his apparent heart attack, the fact that Gabby had failed her first test and so on. I am not sure how he found out some of this stuff but as soon as the guys got wind of his line of questioning they all clammed up. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up here to try to dig up more "dirt". Herman says and makes quotations marks as he says dirt. " This guy is a real scum bag. Not only doesn't he have the nerve to stand by Gabby but he also wants dig up non-existent dirt on the fire. I told Antonio this morning and he is pissed. But since Gabby agreed to the articles there is not much we can do at this point except not give this guy anything to smear Gabby and Bryant with.

Casey's face reddened in anger says through clenched teeth" So he hasn't been back to see Gabby but he has the time to try and dig up dirt to make a name for himself as a reporter?"

Boden looks at Casey and then back to Herman, "If this guy comes here and starts asking questions have the guys send him directly to me. Casey, you let me handle this. I know how to deal this guys like this." Boden then reiterates to Casey , "You are to let me handle this understand?"

Casey nods and says as the alarm sounds " Understood Chief, " Both Boden and Casey head off to the in response to the alarm sounding and Herman watches them go thinking how much he misses being at 51. If only he had a chance to work at 51 again he would take the opportunity even if it meant not being a lieutenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The truck pulls back into the station 2 hours later and Casey see Claire standing with a container in her hand and a smile on her face. He climbs out of the truck and walks directly to Claire who says "Hi Baby."

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Casey says as he leads her to quiet area where they can talk.

" I baked you and the guys cupcakes since mama and Miss Talia says a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Claire chirps perkily.

" Look, I really think you are a great girl but I meant what I said at my house ." Casey says looking directly at her," But right now I want to concentrate on helping Gabby and her family. So I really don't have time for you and that is just not fair" He finishes trying to be both polite and clear.

Claire says," Well I can be your friend at least let me treat you guys to my cupcakes."

Casey says "OK but after this I need a break and you can't just show up after this OK?

Claire nods and yells "Cupcakes for everyone"

The guys gather around and all reach for a cupcake. Mouch is the first one to take a big bite of a cupcake and chokes trying to swallow the bite in his mouth. All of the guys who have taken a bite of cupcake have similar looks on their faces. They all try to be polite but finally Peter swallows and says choking "How much salt did you put in the cupcakes?"

Claire says with a confused look, "Four teaspoons just what the recipe called for why?"

Peter says choking as he reaches squads table and gets a glass of water from a pitcher, "Maybe you wrote the recipe down wrong. I think is should be ¼ teaspoon salt not 4 teaspoons. There is no way that much salt should be in one recipe."

Claires says defensively "How would you know? You guys just are not used to home cooking is all." She then turns to leave after giving Casey a dirty look with a flip of her hair."

Everyone scatters in search of something to wash the taste of the cupcakes out of their mouths when Shay enters the room with Rafferty and says " Yum who made cupcakes? Can I have one?"

The guys scatter as they stifle laughs and Casey says as he shakes his head and dumps the remainder of the cupcakes in the trash, "You don't want to taste those."

Claire scowls and says as she leaves" Humphf, I think for once Madam Talia may have been wrong about us. "

After Claire is out of earshot Severide snickers and says ," Casey guess your 500 year love affair is over because of salty cupcakes. Apparently the psychic didn't see toxic cupcakes in your future"

Casey snidely replies back as he watches Claire get in her car "Maybe she should have invested her money in cooking lessons instead of Madame Talia. I can honestly say I would rather eat the Borscht that Otis makes." Matt was just relieved that Claire finally got his hint as he shook his head chuckling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that shift Antonio Dawson enters the firehouse looking for Matt and finds him in his office.

"Matt, can we talk in private for a minute?" Antonio says as he rubs his hands over his face.

Matt says as he turns and offers Antonio a seat , "Sure sit down. By the way Herman stopped by and talked to the chief and I about Danny. Chief has informed everyone that if he shows up asking questions to direct him to the chief. Sorry that you have to deal with him on top of everything else right now

Antonio shakes his head and says, "Yeah Laura told me he was an ass. I should have known better because my wife is never wrong when it comes to her gut instincts. But right now Danny is the least of my worries. He is just an annoyance. I have more serious concerns right now.

Matt pauses and notices how warn Antonio looks and asks. Is everything ok with Gabby?"

"Yes and no", Antonio replies, They removed her from the ventilator this morning and she is breathing on her own so that is good. But the orthopedic surgeon is really concerned with the circulation in her leg. Two of her toes have turned colors and they think more are to follow because they are not getting adequate circulation. The surgeon says that he could try and save the foot but Gabby will not be able to walk normally again without several surgeries, and still there are no guarantees. The second choice they are giving us is amputation and the use of a prosthetic. I have to decide soon if they want to try to save her foot." Antonio continues with a grim expression on his face," The thing of it is if she keeps her foot she faces a number of surgeries with no guarantee of a full recovery. If they remove her foot she can resume a normal life with the use of a prosthetic. She may even be able to return to life as a paramedic after PT. I just want to make the right decision for my sister."

Casey takes a deep breath and says " I know that you want the best for Gabby and you will make the right decision. Whatever you decide I will be there for her and you. I plan on going to see her after shift."

Antonio answers somberly and gratefully. "Yeah my parents and I are supposed to sit down today to decide what to do. I just wanted to let you know what is going on. Thanks Matt for being there for Gabby. She is going to need all the support she can get whatever our decision is. Matt, I would appreciate keeping this information to yourself until we decide something. "

Matt answers and pats Antonio on the shoulder as he stands to leave " Sure no problem I won't say anything to anyone. Let me know if I can do anything."

Antonio replies "Sure thing and sorry to hurry off but I have to go to the bank to take care of some financial stuff before meeting my parents. I will probably see you at the hospital since I really feel like I am practically living there right now."

Antonio leaves and Matt sits in his office deep in thoughts of Gabby and her recovery. He makes a promise to himself that he will be there no matter what the outcome is.

Thanks again for all of the reviews. A special thanks to Justicerocks for helping me to fill in some blanks in the story. I will probably not get to update until this weekend. So enjoy the last update for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella Dawson lay in the ICU cubicle thinking back to one of her favorite memories with Matt. She had decided to surprise Matt with Blackhawk tickets and a homemade dinner. In return he had planned a surprise night out but refused to tell her what it was.

Gabby snuggling up to Matt nibbling his earlobe whispers " Babe, will you do me a favor?" Hmmm? She says as she trails kisses down his neck and feels him shiver in response.

Matt opens his eyes slightly grinning," I will do anything for you except tell you where we are going tonight."

Gabby breaks her kiss and pouts at him " No fair, you knew where I was taking you. So fair is fair, come one and tell me where we are going tonight,,,Pretty please" she says as she resumes her kisses down his chest.

Matt pulls back from her embrace and says, "Nope can't do tell you it would ruin the surprise. I gotta get up before you make me tell you. You are killing." His feet hit the floor as he groans and looks back at Gabby who is only clad in one of his t-shirts, and shakes his head while smiling.

"I am killing you with kindness. I will find out." Gabby says as she follows him and caressing his sides, " Could you scrub my back in the shower?"

Matt looks at her and shakes his head and says with a wide grin and wink "Not this morning but I will take a rain check AFTER our date tonight.'

Gabby groans in mock frustration as she heads to shower alone.

As soon as he hears the shower running Matt texts Kelly Severide, "So are you two still meeting us there tonight?"

Kelly texts "Yeah but I don't know how I got dragged into this. Shay is making me go since I owe her a favor."

Matt texts back " See you at seven and I owe you man."

Kelly answers in all caps "YES YOU DO !"

Later that night Matt and Gabby pulled up to Chicago Samba and Salsa Palace.

Gabby looks at Matt and then to the sign and giggles at the name and asks, "Matt Casey are you taking me Salsa dancing for our date? How did you know I like to Salsa?"

" I have ways of finding things out. Besides since you are my girl I need to learn to dance since I have two left feet. I want to make sure that I can keep up with you" Matt said as his hand closed over Gabbys.

He leaned in to kiss her and heard a tap on his truck window. Leslie Shay grinning and waving widely and Kelly standing beside her looking less than thrilled.

Gabbys grin widened when she saw them and said " This is the best surprise I am so glad you didn't tell me. "

Matt got out of the truck and whispered to Kelly " Don't look like you are going in front of a firing squad. Maybe you will meet a hot woman tonight."

Kelly answered skeptically "I don't need a dance lesson to meet women. I am doing this because I owed Shay a favor. And now you owe me BIG!"

Matt nodded in agreement as Shay and Gabby lead the way into the dance studio. Gabby claps her hands excitedly because she had danced Salsa for two years in competition as a teenager. They all went into the studio and quickly realized that they were the youngest people in the room. Most of the rest of the dancers were between 50 and 70. Kelly and Matt exchanged glances when they both catch the smell of bengay and cigarettes from the two older women standing next to them. Two male instructors introduce themselves and looked around the room.

"I am Salvador and this is Ernesto and we are your instructors tonight. Welcome and let's begin by picking our partners" says Ernesto as he glances toward Gabby and Leslie. Ernesto and Salvador each go and stand by Gabby and Leslie and then told everyone else find a partner please. The evening passed quickly for Gabby and Leslie who danced with the Salsa instructors the entire night. It was a different story for Kelly and Matt since their partners introduced themselves as twin sisters Gladys and Alice who appeared to be in their late fifties. Matt spent the evening dancing with Alice who had a problem with sweaty palms. Every time there was a break in the dancing Matt took the opportunity to stick his hands into his pockets in order to wipe the sweat off of his hands. Meanwhile, Kelly danced with Gladys and spent the entire night dodging her groping hands. A few times Kelly actually blushed as Gladys thrust her pelvis into his. Two hours later Matt, Gabby, Kelly and Leslie all walked to their cars.

Leslie gave Gabby a sidelong glance and giggled, "Gabs, if you and Matt don't work out maybe Kelly and he can double date."

Gabby laughed and pulls Matt in for a kiss and says" Nah, I think I will keep since he is pretty incredible. But I am pretty sure that Kelly could have a date with a hot cougar named Gladys."

Matt, Leslie and Gabby all laughed while Kelly just shook his head and said "Ha ha ha, no good deed goes unpunished. That is the last time I do anyone a favor without knowing what it is first."

Later as Matt and Gabby got ready for bed. Matt pulled Gabby on top of him and says, " I didn't get to hold you all night. So I need you to make it up to me now since I missed you."

Gabby answered," I think I can arrange some extra special attention for you. Thank you for tonight you are amazing."

Matt kissed Gabby deeply and replied" I am the lucky one and you are pretty amazing yourself. Now what were you saying about some special attention? I feel really neglected since you didn't dance with me all night long."

"Oh yeah, Well I had something more special in mind for you. Do you know how hot you looked tonight?" Gabby said while nipping at his neck gently sending shivers down Matts spine.

Matt moans as he felt Gabbys mouth trails down his neck to his chest and his hand clench the sheets in anticipation of her next move.

Gabby stirs from her daydream as a pain shot from her foot to her thigh. She winced at the pain and looked at her foot thinking that she may never dance again. Gabby heard a knock at the door and seess Matts green eyes looking at her intently. He smiled as her gaze fixed on him. To Matt Casey seeing Gabriela open her eyes was the best sight he had seen in weeks maybe even months. She returned his grin with a small smile in return as she struggled to speak. Her throat was still very raw from the ventilator tube. She motioned for Matt to hand her the pitcher of water and the cup that sat next to him. He poured her some water and handed her a glass with a straw. Gabby took a few long drinks then handed the glass back to him.

Matt then said as he looked at her with a concerned glance "Hey, it is good to see those brown eyes of yours."

Gabby struggles to answer so Matt gestures toward her and says, " Take your time I know your throat must be really sore. "

Gabby nodded her head and said, "Yeah, the doctors said it would be sore for a few days."

Matt offered, "We don't have to talk, you need your rest."

"Pretty tired" croaked Gabby as she points to herself.

Matt nodded in agreement and smiled saying, "I can tell you the latest gossip from 51." Matt then proceeded to tell Gabby the latest news going on at 51 including recent calls and the ongoing saga of Mouchs infamous red undies. Mouch was dating a new woman and wanted to know if it was appropriate to wear them for his new lady friend. Cruz had replied that it was never appropriate to wear those for any occasion. Mouch then asked if anyone would go shopping for undergarments and the room descended into laughter and rude comments. The end of the conversation was that Mouch was comfortable with his manhood and was not ashamed to go clothes shopping with other men. Otis then implied that he would accompany Mouch on a clothes shopping spree to give him some fashion tips. At which time Severide cut the conversation short by saying that he was eating and did not want to think about Mouchs underwear.

Fifteen minutes later Gabby and Matt were laughing and feeling comfortable when Gabby croaks out , "Thanks Matt, Antonio says you have been here a lot."

Matt answered and placed his hand on Gabbys hand , "I want to be here and besides you would do the same for me. Actually you already did the same for me months ago after my injury in the fire."

"Yeah but I was your girlfriend then" Gabby answers

"No matter what happens you're still my girl", Matt says as he looks directly into Gabbys eyes

Gabby tears up saying, "Matt, I'm scared, really scared. My leg the burns…. Just everything…."

Matt moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gently said," I'm here" , He continues to hold her without talking as she cries quietly.

Ten minutes later Matt gets off the bed gently as Gabby falls asleep from exhaustion. He looks and sees Antonio standing at the cubicle door motioning for him to the hallway. Matt follows Antonio out to the hallway.

Antonio says in a tense voice," We told her about her foot this morning. She is coherent enough to know what is going on. I am going to talk to her in a while to see what she wants to do about her foot. She was pretty upset of course. I just wish I could make all of this go away for her."

Matt nods and says," She told me how scared she is and started crying. I wasn't sure if you talked to her or not. I held her until she went to sleep. How are your parents holding up?"

Antonio answers" Thanks for that we need all the help we can get right now. My parents are exhausted but hanging in there. Diego and Eva have been begging to come and see Gabby. Laura and I have explained to them that she is tired and will see them when she can. It's hard on them since they are so close to Gabby." Antonio continued," It is hard to tell how coherent she is at times because of all of the pain meds. But I have asked the doctors to back off the pain meds so that I can talk to her so that she can give her say in the final decision. Although I will be the one to make the final decision, I would like Gabby to have a say since it is her life"

Both mem look grim as they see the orthopedic surgeon for the coming down the hall toward them.

Antonio says walking toward the surgeon " I have to go find my parents since the doctor is here for our meeting. I would appreciate if you waited around afterwards if you have the time. We may need you help breaking the news to Gabby."

Nodding his head Matt answers," Sure no problem, I will be in the waiting room down the hall."

Matt stands in the hallway feeling more helpless than he has in a long time. He flashes back to Halles' death and waiting for news on her condition in the hospital. He walked to the waiting room down the hall to wait for the meeting about Gabbys' leg. He was going to follow through on his promise to be there for Gabby just like she had been there for him after Halles' death. Matt was going to make the most of this second chance because life had not offered him many do-overs.

Thanks again for all of your reviews. I know my writing is not for everyone but appreciate the readers who are following me and reviewing my chapters when you can. I like my writing to reflect life with a balance of happy and sad moments.

Also Chicago Fire was amazing last night. I just hope they are not getting our hopes up with a Dawsey marriage only to have them break up. I also think that Jones dad is going to go after Casey.

Next up we get to see the Chief deal with Danny. Severide and Casey bonding time. And finally what is going to happen with Gabbys foot.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt entered Mollys looking forward to a little down time. Between work and visiting Gabby in the hospital Matt had little time to just relax. He went in and sat at the bar and was greeted by Otis..

"Hey Casey, What'll it be?" Otis says smiling at Matt

"Umm, I'll have whatever you have on tap", says Matt as he sits down on the stool looking around and continues , "Looks like you are kinda slow tonight."

Otis shrugs and says" Yeah, a little by the way the cupcake girl from the other day was in here a few minutes ago?"

Caseys smile turns to a frown as he looks around, " Oh no, not again. Is she still here?"

Otis responds by saying," No she didn't stay too long but we had a nice talk though. She seems really nice."

"Yeah, maybe but I have told her that I don't want to see her anymore." Casey before taking a long sip of beer.

"So, you aren't interested in her? Otis questions while he leans on the bar.

"Nah, I have too much going on with work and trying to help out the Dawsons right now." Casey says as he sits his beer down.

"Um, if you are not interested would you mind if I call her? I have been kind of going through a dry spell as far as dates go." Otis says trying not to sound pathetic while wiping down the bar.

Casey shrugs and says as he passes Claires' number to Otis,' No problem, here is her number be my guest, her name is Claire and good luck to you man."

Severide walks up and takes a seat beside Casey patting him on the back saying, "Man you look worn out."

Nodding in agreement Casey says" Yeah, I am pretty busy between being at the hospital and work. But it is worth it to see Gabby awake and improving all of the time. But thanks for inviting me out I needed this. I am buying this round. "

" I will never turn down a free beer" Severide replies as Otis hands him a beer and continues speaking," So how is Dawson by the way? Shay wants me to go with her to see Gabby tomorrow."

Matt sighs and looks up to see Kelly sit down beside him then Matt begins his explanation of Gabbys prognosis, "Well, the news was better than we expected. The initial surgical consult was really bad. In fact, they thought Gabby was going to lose her foot. A second surgeon was called in for the consultation and she has new techniques that will save Gabbys foot. They scheduled surgery for tomorrow afternoon. Of course she still has a long road ahead with recovery and physical therapy."

"That's great, glad to hear she is doing better. How are you and Dawson doing? Are you guys getting back together?" Kelly asks and then takes another drink of his beard giving a side glance at Casey.

"We're just good friends. I haven't thought beyond that right now. tI just feels good to see Gabby recovering " Casey answers quickly avoiding Severides direct glance

Kelly answers chuckling , "Great way to avoid the question!. Oops I forgot you are embroiled in a 500 year romance. "

Matt glances over at Otis before telling Severide," Yeah Claire showed up here today before I got here. Otis asked for her number and I gave it to him. Hopefully, Claire and Otis will hit it off and she will leave me along. "

Severide remarks snidely, "I thought you gave her the hint with the cupcakes. If Otis and Claire get married remind me never to accept a dinner invitation from them. Enough chatter let's go play some pool, loser buys the next round."

"Casey says following Kelly to the pool table, "You're on!"

As Kelly and Matt walk away Otis dials his phone," Hey Claire, This is Otis from the firehouse. Casey, well I mean Matt gave me your number. "

Later Matt walked into his house after spending a few more hours playing pool with Severide at Mollys. He walked into his empty house and kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch. He had always hated coming home to an empty house since he was a teenager. After his mom went to prison and his sister went back to college he had lived on his own supporting himself. He had picked being a fire fighter because it was a good living and he hadn't needed college. At first, his career choice had been a matter of convenience and practicality. Later, once he was established at 51 he had found a substitute family and brotherhood. Firefighting had filled the void that had been left after his family broke apart. After a time he had met Halle and only came home to an empty house when she was on shift. Then Halle died and Matt hated coming home to an empty house all over again. It had made his grief worse. After Gabby moved out the coming home had been even harder because of yet another loss in Matt's life.

Matt's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket afraid that it might be Claire again. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that it was Gabby that had sent him a text.

"Thanks again Matt for today."

Matt smiled and texted back," My pleasure, Why are you still up when you have surgery tomorrow?"

"Yeah I can't sleep too wound up. And I am also starving but of course I can't have anything."

"Try and rest for tomorrow, I will be there. After your surgery I will bring you take out from the China Lantern."

"You don't have to come but thanks. Oh, You are killing me talking about food, I would kill for dim sum"

LOL, It will be ok tomorrow.

Yeah, I know. Thanks I am going to sleep now. Night

Night, Sweet dreams.

Matt stood up and smiled as he headed off to his bedroom. He was still wearing the same smile as he went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly Severide, Peter Mills and Capp all sat at the squad table playing cards when they hear someone clearing their throat. They look to see Danny Salmons standing about ready to speak. Both Mills and Severide recognize Danny from the few times he had been at Mollys with Gabby. They glance at each other and turn back to their card game ignoring Danny standing there. Danny clears his throat again and Severide stands and scowls at him and says, " How can we help you?" even though Kelly was fully aware of who he was and what he wanted.

Danny says," I am Gabbys um friend and I am here to conduct more interviews for the feature we are doing on female firefighters. Can I ask you guys some questions about Gabby?"

Glancing at his cards and then back at Danny, Severide throws his cards on the table and rises saying, "Our chief handles all interviews so I will take you to his office."

Danny glances at Severide and responds following him as they walk toward Bodens office," Hey, I remember you at Mollys with Leslie, your name is Kenny right? Didn't Gabby say you were her instructor at the fire academy? Can you tell me how you feel about female fire fighters?"

Severide silently glances back at Danny as he knocks on the chief office not answering any of the questions.

"Come in" Boden says looking up to see Severide with Danny following close behind.

Severide stands aside and lets Danny enter the office" Chief, this is Danny the reporter doing a story on Dawson."

Boden rises as Danny approaches the desk and answers, "Pleased to meet you Daniel, and take a seat. Severide go ahead and sit in on our interview."

Kelly takes a seat beside Danny after closing the door to Chief Bodens office and sits silently. Boden then says "Danny, welcome to firehouse 51. I spoke with Lt. Christopher Hermann a few days ago who said that you would probably be stopping by to interview us for the series of articles on the CFD. I have to say that I cannot speak more highly of Gabriela Dawson who served under me as a paramedic for several years before transferring to the Morningside house."

Danny says" Yes, sir I know Gabby quite well we were .. I mean are friends. So I know that she is pretty great. So my first question is, How do you feel about female fire fighters in light of the tragic death last week?"

Chief Boden takes off the glasses he is wearing, pauses and looks directly at Danny, "Every time a fire fighter dies it is a tragedy. However, we go into this job knowing the risks. It does not make it any easier to lose a fire man or woman. I know personally that Gabriella Dawson will do anything within her power to save a life. I don't think her being a female fire fighter has anything to do with the loss of life. The official report is still pending but I can assure you that each fire is reviewed to see if we could have done anything to prevent a loss of life. I hope I have answered your question"

Danny continues his questioning while squirming in his chair looking at Severide and the Chief,' Well given that Gabriella failed her first fire fighting exam do you think she should be a fire fighter? Could have male fire fighter have hauled Michael Bryant to safety?"

Chief Boden leans back and pauses for a long moment considering his answer then states," Ok, let's put our cards on the table, Danny. Lt Hermann said that you were at Morningside two days ago with this same line of questioning and were greeted by stony silence. I do not have the details of the official investigation yet but I can tell you that Gabriella Dawson refused to leave Bryants side until more help arrived. If you want me to say that Dawson being a female contributed to the death Bryant that is simply not going to happen.

After a long pause Danny scoots to the edge of his chair and state, "Chief as a reporter it is my duty to be impartial and to get the facts of the story no matter how distasteful those facts may be."

Chief rises from behind his chair; leans on the front of his desk and says," I have told you the facts as I see them. I want a fair article on the fire involving Gabriella Dawson and Michaal Bryant. In fact, I am insisting that the article be done fairly by offering to introduce you to a columnist friend of mine. Once your two articles come out I will introduce you to him. He may be able to help you get an opportunity to write regular column in his paper. If however, you publish an article that I see as unfairly biased he will print an opposing series of articles exposing your bias. So I would encourage you to wait on the official report so that you have all the facts on the fire before you publish your article.

Danny asks wide-eyed glancing from Severide back to Boden, "Are you threatening me?"

Severide answers looking directly at Danny, " I think that the Chief has offered you an opportunity. He didn't tell you what to write but encouraged you to be fair. Also I am sure you met Antonio, Gabby's brother . Let me just say he does not strike me as the kind of guy you want to have pissed at you. So, yeah I didn't hear a threat and I have been listening and um recording on my phone. Guess, I forgot to mention that didn't?" Then Kelly grins pulling out his phone holding it up for Danny and the chief to see.

Danny answers with a frown, " So how do I know you will keep up your end of the bargain by giving me your friends name?"

Chief says, "You will get your name because I am a man of my word. The Dawson and Bryant families are both in mourning right now. It is in their best interest to be able to do their mourning in quiet. I consider both of them like family. So you don't need to worry about me not keeping my word. The only thing you need to concentrate on is writing a fair article. The choice is yours and I see that you are a man of honor and I am sure I will not be disappointed in you or the story. I have to get back to work so thanks for your help. Come and see me after both of the remaining stories are published"

Knowing that he has been bested at his own scheming by Severide and the Chief, Danny leaves considering his options.

As soon as Danny is out of earshot Severide says to the Chief, "Do you think our plan worked?"

The Chief shrugs and says as he hopes for the best,' It was our best shot. We will see soon enough."

Next Gabbys surgery may not go well at all? What will Danny decide? Is Claire dating Otis completely innocent? What will Gabbys reaction be to the story Danny publishes once she read it? Will Matt decide that his chance with Gabby is already past? Do you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see?

I am excited for the next few episodes. I somehow think Dawsey has bumps headed their way! But in the end they will triumph! Also saw scenes of the cross over epi coming up and it looks good! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Matt walked into 51 exhausted from the last few days. Three days prior everyone had waited at Lakeshore hospital for the surgeon to come out with good news regarding Gabbys foot. However, half way through the surgery they found more damage than theye xpected. After being consulted Antonio had made the tough decision that amputation of Gabbys foot was the only answer to all of the damage given the surgeons prognosis. The entire mood of the waiting room changed from hopeful to utter gloom. Later, in the recovery area, Gabby had been told that her leg could not be saved. As long as Matt lived Gabbys cries would haunt him. Antonio held Gabby as she sobbed after being told the truth about the loss of her leg. Matt had been there to lend support but wanted to be the one to hold and comfort Gabby.

Shay greeted Matt as he walked in, "Hey Matt, have you been into see Gabby?"

Matt shook his head glumly, "No she is still refusing to see anyone but family. The last time I saw her was when Antonio told her about the amputation.

"Yeah I am getting the same response." Shay says as she pats Casey on the back.

"I want to be there for her, I will be there if she would just let me." Casey says in a low voice. " I just need to figure out a way to reach out to her. Antonio said that he would try to stop by during shift to maybe talk about Gabbys recovery."

Mouch came in holding a paper up, "Did you guys read the article on Dawson and the fire"

Both Casey and Shay shake their head and follow Mouch into the common room for the beginning of shift briefing.

"So what does the article say? " Matt says with a worried look. He would personally hunt Danny down if he added anymore stress to Gabby given the circumstances. He had let the chief handle Danny but if chief failed and the article was bad, Matt did not think he could hold his temper. Mouch did not answer right away because he was watching Mills who had a big box of donuts in his hand. Mills sat the box down on the table and Mouchs eyes stayed glued to the donut box

"Mouch, what did the arcticle say? ," Casey asks again irritated and grabs for the paper out of Mouchs hand. Casey then read the article and was surprised. It was good really good and portrayed Gabby as a hero and Bryant as a fallen hero. It also went onto quote the chief saying that being a fire fighter was a calling not just a job. The final paragraph called for the community of Chicago to rally around the Dawson and Bryant families as heroes. Matt breathed a sigh of relief and headed to talk to thank the Chief for his intervention.

Kelly sees Matt and asks, "I haven't seen you smile in a while, did you hear from Gabby?

Matt shakes his head and says, "Nope, whatever the Chief said to Danny made a difference though. The article was really positive. I was just headed to thank him."

Kelly says to Matt smiling, "I can fill you in since I was there. I even have the conversation on the phone!"

After the meeting Matt looked at his phone and decided to text Gabby again. This was his second chance and he did not want to blow it. So Matt typed out the message and hit send

Gabby, Morning…. I am calling in the rain check on our Chinese dinner.

Gabby sat in her hospital bed looking down at her leg as tears refused to stop coming when she heard her phone ding from an incoming text.

She looked and saw the text from Matt and dropped the phone back on the bed beside her.

Five minutes later Matt texted again

Gabby, you are still my girl no matter what. I am here when you are ready to talk.

Gabby looked as her phone dinged again and read the message. She read it and re read it before replying.

Bring dim sum and plenty of mustard sauce for the egg rolls. J

Matt read the text and his heart skipped a beat. She had agreed to him coming to see her. It was a small step but it was a step in the right direction. He didn't give a damn about the amputation or her scarring. Matt had wasted too much time away from Gabby. He had never been more sure about loving her and wanting to spend his life with her. Even when he was with Hallie he had been drawn to Gabby like a moth was attracted to a flame. She could be fiery, impetuous and bossy but cared more than anyone he had ever known about doing the right things. He thought back to the passion filled nights he had spent with her. His favorite memory was one night when he they had made love under the stars last fall . It had been a chilly night and after a picnic they had laid together while sharing a bottle of wine a looking up at the stars. As they had finished making love he had whispered I love you and pulled her as close and she had said it back in his ear. And if he was truthful that night Matt had been scared at how much Gabby meant to him. He wanted her now as much as he did then, more so even.

He typed the message

It is a date . See you tomorrow

Thanks for reading and I really appreciate the reviews.. Sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Matt felt nervous about going to have dinner with Gabby in the hospital. It reminded him of waiting outside her apartment door the night they first made love. That day Matt had went home after shift with thoughts of Gabby Dawson front and center in his mind. He was curious about the way her full lips tasted when she was kissed, the way she would fit in his arms, and what it would feel like to wake up next to her. That night Matt had set out with the single minded objective to kiss the no out of Gabriela Dawson. His stomach dropped a little bit when he thought of her spicy orange perfume, the curve soft rounded hips, and the way she sounded when they made love. He missed finding her things sitting on his bathroom sink, the way her faint perfumed scent lingered in a room 3 seconds after she left and mostly the way she made him want to be a better man. Tonight was his second chance to build a future with her and Matt was nervous as he picked up the Chinese food and headed for Lakeshore hospital.

As Matt crossed the hospital lobby he was greeted by the site of Antonio, Diego and Eva Dawson approaching him.

Antonio says as he approaches, " Hey Matt, sorry that I didn't make it to 51 yesterday, but I was trying to get Gabby set up to go into rehab."

Matt replies, "No problem, Antonio., then looks past Antonio to Diego and Eva and says, "Hey guys, Did you just get to see Gabby?"

Both Eva and Diego both answer subdued, "Yeah, we got to see her."

Diego then says," Dad can we go look in the gift shop?"

Antonio says , "Sure, maybe you can find something to take to Aunt Gabby on your next visit."

Matt and Antonio watched as Diego and Eva entered the hospital gift ship and then Antonio says running his hand over the back of his neck" I tried to warn them about Gabbys condition with the bandages and everything but I think they were both a little overwhelmed. Diego tried to be cheerful in the hospital room but was really quiet when we came downstairs. Eva who is never quiet didn't say much either. I could tell Gabby was a little bothered too. I guess we are all going to have to learn and readjust. "

"Kids are resilient and Diego and Eva both love Gabby so it will be fine I am sure. If you ever want me to watch them let me know."

"Actually, I was thinking that you could help us out in two ways. Laura, my parents and I are all going to be helping Gabby get settled in the rehab facility on day next week. I think it would be too much to have Diego and Eva with us so could you drop by the house and look after them for a few hours? Also we kind of need your construction skills for a ramp that Gabby can used until she gets used to the prosthetic she is going to use a wheel chair part of the time

Matt nodded and said, "Sure let me get the measurements and I will sketch something out and make up a supply list. Just let me know when you need me there to watch Eva and Diego. Maybe they can help me while I watch them. Well I am going to get going before this food gets cold."

Antonio smiled and asked, "Dim sum and egg rolls with extra mustard sauce?"

Matt chuckled and said," You know your sister. I also have extra spicy stir fried green beans and Mongolian beef for two."

Antonio said as he extended his hand, "Matt , thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

Returning the handshake Matt answers, "No problem, whatever you need."

Five minutes later Matt knocked on Gabbys hospital room door

"Come in" Matt heard Gabby called out.

Matt entered the room bearing the food and a bouquet of daisies. His heart skipped a beat as Gabby looked directly at him and her face lit up. Yesterday she had been moved from ICU to a step down room. Gabby was sitting in a wheelchair with her leg propped up, no IV in her arm, and wearing what he recognized as her favorite fuzzy robe. He flushed a little because the last time he saw that robe it was crumpled beside the bed as she did a sexy strip-tease for him for his birthday. The memory of that night made him intake his breath sharply at the thought of her scantily clad body.

He broke out of his fantasy as Gabby said," I thought we could go down to the little lounge down the hall instead of sitting in the room. I feel cooped up. It would be nice to look out the window at the Chicago skyline instead of at a parking garage"

Matt nodded and said,' Sure wherever you want to eat is fine with me. I can wheel you down first then bring the food down." He know that she still could not manage the wheelchair without a lot of pain because of the burns on her back."

"You do not know how good it will be to get some decent food. I don't think I can stand one more dinner with dry chicken and canned green beans." Gabby said as she eyed the bag of Chinese food that Matt sat on her roll away patient stand."

Matt pushed Gabby down to the small conference room at the end of the hall and continued to talk," I see that you have your favorite robe on. It has to feel better to be in your own clothing."

"Yeah Laura brought over some of my stuff yesterday from my apartment. It almost makes me feel normal again. Except for well the obvious." Gabby says looking from Matt to her foot and then fell into silence. "

"Gabby, I know it has to be rough. It was hard for me to admit about my head injury. I know all of this is really scary. I still have times when my memory isn't the best and I worry if it will get worse as I get older. The one thing I can tell you is that keeping it bottled up and not talking about it is one of the worst things you can do," Matt said as he stopped the wheelchair, knelt in front of Gabby and took both her hands while caressing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. All Gabby did was bit her lip and nodded her head as one tear ran down her right cheek. Matt caressed the cheek the tear fell from with his hand and stood and grazed her forehead with a gentle kiss. They continued the rest of the way to the conference room in silence so that they could both gain their composure. Matt went back to the room to retrieve the daisies and the food before returning sit down and eat.

Matt had plastic plates and utensils and dished out the Chinese food. He picked up a plate and took a large bite out of one of the egg rolls. Suddenly, Matt began to choke and sputter while his eyes watered. Gabby looked confused for a minute until she realized he had grabbed her plate. She giggled as his face flushed and his eyes bugged out knowing that he hated hot food. She saw Matt pick up the container of white rice and shove a large bite into his mouth.

"Oh, you think that is funny?" Matt asked as he managed a half smile as his mouth was still on fire, "Your mouth must be asbestos lined!"

Gabbys eyes danced while she said, "Well I am a hot Latina who likes her food hot,"

Matt did not hide the passion in his eyes when he said, "Touche!"

Gabby looked away and blushed unsure of what to make of Matt's overture. The rest of the evening was friendly as Matt decided to take things slowly until Gabby was ready. They talked and laughed for the next hour until Gabby got tired. Matt wheeled her back to her room. Before leaving Matt said good night and bent to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. At the last minute Gabby turned her head thinking he was hugging her.

Matt responded by placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Good night Gabby, sweet dreams.."

All Gabby could manage was "Good night, Matt." She stayed up for a long time and thought about tonight and Matts kiss. She didn't want to let herself hope that maybe this was another chance to get things right with Matt. To undo all of the fighting and stubbornness that had led the their breakup. It had been nice to have an evening not thinking about her leg or the future. She went to sleep dreaming of Matt and the new possibilities and challenges that faced her


	11. Chapter 11

Matt walked into his house after leaving the hospital in a very hopeful mood. It was still early so he decided to turn on a baseball game instead of going to bed. When he walked into the living room he noticed a light was on that he did not remember turning on earlier. Then he walked down the hall into his bedroom to change into some sweats and an old t-shirt. Matt chuckled to himself that the light was on in the bedroom too. Matt was usually good about turning the lights off when he left a room since it had been one of his dads pet peeves. After changing he walked into his kitchen to grab a beer and some pretzels to snack on while he watched. Scratching his head Matt looked around the kitchen because the light was on in there as well. He hadn't had this big of a memory issue in months. It must be because I am overtired he thought to himself has he went back into the living and turned on the television. Matt grinned to himself at the thought of the kiss he gave to Gabby tonight. She had been sweet and blushed but had not rejected his advances He took a long sip of beer and sighed contentedly and sat back to watch the baseball game with images of Gabby swilring in his mind.

Blocks away Claire waited impatiently for Otis to bring her gas. She had texted him an hour ago that she ran out of gas. He had texted back that he was working at Mollys and that it would be a while until he could get to her. Claire saw Brian drive up, get out of his car and get a gas can out of his trunk. He came over smiling as she exited the car.

"What took you so long? Claire asked sounding irritated

"Sorry Baby, I had to get the few customers out of Molly's before I could leave and then go get the gas." Otis says aplologeitcally.

"Yeah but I had to sit here for an hour while I waited on you." Claire continues to complain as she watches Otis pour the gas into her car.

Brian looks around and asks ,"Casey just lives a few blocks from here I'll be he would have brought you gas if you had called him."

Claire's eyes widen and says, 'He does? I didn't realize that since I am horrible with directions. Besides you are my honey bear now. You are supposed to be the one who protects me."

Brian blushes as he puts down the gas can and tries to pull Claire in for a hug and kiss. But she avoids his grasp and says, 'You smell icky, you have gas all over you."

"Well, I could come to your place and shower and you could show me how grateful you are that I rescued you."

Stepping back from his embrace Claire shakes her head and says, "No, I have lots of stuff to do at my house. I really need to get going."

Otis looks confused and says," OK, can I at least get a kiss goodnight?"

Claire leaned forward gave him a quick peck on the lips and got into her car and watched Otis get back into his car and leave. Afterward, she pulled out her large purse and put several objects on her seat, a CFD t shirt, a framed picture of Gabby and Matt, and a set spare house key to Matt's house. Two hours earlier Claire crawled through a kitchen window in Matt's apartment in order to gain access to his place. She had watched him leave and then waited for the perfect time to enter his place. Claire knew that Matt was trying to work out things with Gabby. However, she was sure that once Matt understood their deeper connection that they would be a couple again. She just needed to find a way to connect with him. During her time alone in Matts house she had found a found extra set of house keys that would allow her free access to Matt's house. She actually hoped that she might find a spare key to Gabby's apartment on there as well. She giggled gleefully as she took the picture from the frame and tore it in half ripping Gabby's face off. Then Claire replaced a picture of herself next to Matt in the frame. She heard a ding from her phone and saw a text from Brian. "Baby, Did you get home yet?." Claire ignored the text as she started her car. She wanted to drive one more time by Matt's house to say goodnight. Claire saw the living room light on as she slowed down as she passed Matt's house. She rolled down the window and blew a kiss with her hand and whispered, "Night baby, see you soon." Smiling Claire drove away with her red lipstick smeared as she hummed Katie Perry's "Dark Horse" under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town Cindy and Chris Hermann lay in bed cuddling since all of the kids were in bed. It had been a hard week with the Mike Bryant's funeral and getting Dawson's and Bryant's replacements settled in at Morningside. Chris held his wife closely as he thought about the last week and a half. He was tired and felt overwhelmed.

"Cindi, I have been thinking and I want to go back to 51." Hermann whispered as he thought back to the last time he visited 51 and how he felt at home.

"I thought you liked it at Morningside?" Cindi answered sounding a little surprised.

"The guys at Morningside are great. But there was something about working at 51 that was like a family."

"Chris, are you sure this doesn't have something to do with losing Gabby and Mike?"

"Maybe, I just don't know…." Hermann answered as his voice cracked with emotion.

Cindi hugged him tighter and says, " I love you and whatever you decide is fine with me. Just make sure you are running toward something not away from something."

Christopher answers in his wife's ear, "Marrying you was the best thing I ever did hands down. You and the kids are my world."

They hold each other and begin to make love. Twenty years together had not made their passion dwindle only deepen. Cindi and Chris were best friends, lovers and parents and would get through this rough patch together just as they always had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio and Laura Dawson sit down in the living room with a pile of bills in from of them trying to decide which ones they were going to pay. Gabby had good disability insurance through the CFD. However, the estimate for the prosthetics were $10,000.00 each, plus all of the deductibles and added expenses were all mounting up.

"I just don't know how we are going to manage to get all of this paid off." Antonio says in a low frustrated voice.

"Between what Gabby has, your parents and our salaries we will manage. We could always take a second mortgage out to help cover everything We just need to take one thing at a time." Laura answers as she leans her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I know, we have been through worse." Antonio answers thinking back over the years and all they had weathered as a couple.

"Diego and Eva had a rough time with Gabby tonight. They were both overwhelmed I think."

"We can talk to them tomorrow. Maybe we could have them make a special care package for Gabby for when she arrives a the rehab facility. They could gather a few things of her favorite things from her apartment to make her feel at home." Laura said as she yawned.

"Matt says he will watch them next week when we take Gabby to the new rehab place. He also agreed to help with the ramp on the back stairs." Antonio says and sighs as he relaxes leaning into Laura.

"I hope he and Gabby work things out and quit being so stubborn. I remember our adjustment period with all our fights, but we worked it out though. They were meant for each other. Kinda like you and me are meant for each other." Laura says and then draws Antonio into a deep and passionate kiss.

Antonio stands and takes his wife by the hand and says, "Mmmm, let me show you just how much we belong together." They head upstairs to make love and forget about their troubles for a few hours. Over the years they had both learned to treasure these moments and not question what was coming tomorrow. Both Antonio and Laura had seen many of their friends drift apart and end up getting divorced, especially the ones on the force. It took a strong marriage to endure the stress and the pressure of the job, undercover work and the time apart. Tonight they were grateful for all of the storms their marriage had weathered.

Thanks again to those who continue to review me. Again this is my first fan fiction. I apologize for the number of errors in the last chapter. I have reread it and made corrections. My writing is not for everyone but I write the kinds of stories I like to read. It is not straight romance but a slice of time and life...


	12. Chapter 12

A special thanks to Grace2020 and Justicerocks who have been helping to improve my writing. The song below is written Dark Horse by Katie Perry but I thought it fit with the story. Please if you do not mind leave a review since it helps to make me a better writer. Also thanks to everyone who continues to leave review and follows my story.

Gabby sat looking out of the small window in her room waiting for her life to begin again. Two weeks earlier her life had changed forever as she knew it. She kept telling herself that she should be glad that she was alive because Mike Bryant had not survived. Nothing up until now had prepared her for the loss of her independence. She felt guilty for feeling sorry for herself. At least she could still continue on with life unlike Bryant. Mikes widow had stopped by to see her and thanked Gabby for trying to save Mike. In fact, Jennifer had thanked her and called her a hero. Gabby didn't feel like a hero; she felt lucky. She was not comfortable being called a hero. It had been luck and Hermann reaching her in time that had saved he,r nothing more.

Every morning since the amputation before she was completely awake in her mind she still had two feet. However, once she was awake the stark reality of the loss could be seen as she looked down, Unfortunately her body just didn't realize that her leg was gone yet. The phantom pain was the worst because her body believed that her foot was still there. She could not wait until her leg was healed enough to get fitted for her prosthetic foot so that she could be independent again. Her parents, Antonio and Laura had all been great in supporting her but she just wanted to start feeling normal again. Well at least she wanted to train herself to get used to a new normal. She knew her career as a fire fighter was over after she had worked so hard to become a firefighter. Gabby thought of the note from Jones that told her never to let anything get in her way. Jones had ended up committing suicide right before Gabby retook the firefighter test. That senseless tragedy had helped to galvanize Gabby's resolve to become a female fire fighter, in part as a legacy to Jones and herself. Now she had to re think what her life was going to look like.

Gabby's mind drifted to Matt and how he had been around again. In her heart she knew that she still loved Matt Casey. In fact, Gabby had never stopped loving Matt the entire time they were apart. She simply forced herself to move forward because she had no choice but to do so. Seeing Matt again the last few days had reawakened all of those feelings that she had suppressed. Since she had woken up he had been there supporting and nurturing her. A part of her wanted to ask him to stay away and not come back because she was afraid of being hurt again. The larger part of her heart opened up to Matt again in spite of everything. Right now she was taking everything a moment at a time. It was really all that she could manage. Just about that time the physical therapist entered the room interrupting Gabby's thought..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura Dawson went to Gabby's apartment to get a few things that Gabby at requested for her to pick up. She got to the apartment door and found it unlocked and figured that Gabby' parents were there getting stuff ready to take to the rehabilitation facility . Laura walked into Gabby's apartment and was stunned at what she saw. She found the apartment had been rummaged through and a message "Dark Horse" was sprayed in red paint on the wall. The first thing she did is left the apartment and called Antonio on her cell phone. It went straight to his voice mail so she left a message and then called the local police. Twenty minutes later the police entered the apartment which they found to be empty. Just as the police started to question Laura, Antonio arrived on the scene and surveyed the mess.

"First of all are you ok? I was in a meeting when you called and I rushed over here as soon as I got you message." Antonio says with a concerned look on his face.

"I am fine I am just in just in shock is all." was all that Laura could manage.

Antonio said, "Let me go talk to these guys doing the investigation, OK?" Laura nodded in agreement and stood and waited

Laura said when Antonio approached her a few minutes later after finishing up with the detectives "Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know but I am damn sure going to do my best to find out. Gabby does not need the extra stress right now."

"Oh God, how is Gabby going to react to this? She is already trying to cope with rebuilding her life right now. Do you think this has something to do with the articles appearing in the paper? Maybe it is some nut job targeting Gabby?" Laura was really concerned about her sister in law's well being and safety.

Antonio shook his head and responded, "First I think we keep this from Gabby until we find out what is going on. Secondly. I am going to call in a few favors to see if we can get this investigation prioritized. I don't know of Gabby having any enemies. I didn't even think about the newspaper article. But with her full name it is easy enough to go online and find out where Gabby lives. "

Laura says " Stay here with me while I gather the list of stuff Gabby wanted me to bring to her. Is it ok if I take stuff out of the house?"

Antonio said," Yeah they already dusted for prints and finished with all of the preliminary stuff. They wanted us to look around to see if we could see anything missing."

They both entered Gabby's bedroom and in the middle of Gabby's bed sat a note written in bright red lipstick which said

'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

They called the investigators up into the bedroom so that they could get the note from the bed. Antonio and Laura came back down and were stunned that it also appeared that someone had taken all of Gabby's make up, perfume and lingerie. This sent Antonio's protective instincts into overdrive since this appeared to not be a normal case of burglary. Not only did his sister have to deal with the amputation but she also now had to contend with an unknown stalker. Antonio was trying to figure out how to protect Gabbywithout telling her what was going on. He decided to call Matt Casey to see if he could think of anyone that could be out to hurt Gabby. He got Matt's voice mail and was not surprised since he was probably on shift. Antonio decided to leave Matt message and head to 51 to wait and talk to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt saw a missed call from Antonio on his phone. He wondered what is was about since everything seemed to be going well with Gabby. Matt dialed as he was walking to his truck and Antonio answered.

"Hey Matt, are you on shift now? I need to talk to you about something involving Gabby."

"Um no, I was actually finishing up a construction job and was headed back home. What is going on with Gabby?" Matt asked worried about what it could possibly be.

"Can you meet me at my house? I don't want to get into this over the phone."Antonio answers as he pulls up to his apartment.

"Yeah sure, I can be there in about 20 minutes. I will see you in a few."

Matt pulls into a parking lot to turn around and heads to talk to Antonio. He tried to calm himself down but could not. A sick feeling rose in his stomach wondering what Antonio wanted to talk to him about. Fate always had a way of pulling the rug from under his feet whenever he came close to being happy. Matt did not want anything to stop him from trying again with Gabby.

A half an hour later Matt was knocking on the Dawson's door when Laura answered, "Come in Matt, Antonio is on the phone. I'll tell him that you are here." Matt saw the expression on Laura's face and knew immediately that something was really wrong. Not knowing what to expect Matt took a seat on the couch and waited anxiously. Antonio walked into the room wearing an equally somber expression and sat across from Matt. Antonio then explained what he and Laura found at Gabby's apartment earlier that day. Matt listened in horrified silence as Antonio laid out all of the details of how the investigation would proceed. Then Antonio asked Matt," Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Gabby?"

Matt was stunned by what he just heard and answered" No, I mean I can't think of anyone that would even consider doing something like that. How is Gabby doing with all of this? Is she safe?"

"I am trying to keep Gabby from finding out about this for as long as I can. The odd thing about this is that it looks like someone got a key to her apartment somehow. There was no forced entry. So either someone either got in through an unlocked window or with a key. We did find an unlocked window but it was pretty small. I am not ruling out any possibility now. Laura mentioned that this could stem from the articles in the paper." Antonio ran his fingers through his hair out of sheer frustration. To him keeping Gabby safe and focused on her recovery was his priority. He was just not sure how he would achieve keeping her safe.

Matt felt helpless and angry at the thought that Gabby might be in danger. He could not wrap his head around anyone trying to hurt her. " Is there anything I can do right now?"

Antonio shook his head, "We need to keep this to ourselves as long as we can. So please keep this conversation and investigation to yourself. Also if you could keep an eye out for anything that you see as suspicious around 51. Plus keep thinking of anyone that would have a grudge against Gabby for any reason."

Sure, I am supposed to go over tonight with some subs. After we eat I was going to take her for a walk in her wheelchair. Should I change my plans?

"No Gabby has been talking about you coming over so just keep your eyes opened. For my sisters sake I want everything to appear as normal as possible. Based on everything I think Gabby being at the hospital is probably the safest place for her at this point. I feel better with you there looking out for her. I know you care for her. " replied Antonio gratefully.

Laura's cell phone rang and she answered and motioned to Antonio and whispered, "It's your parents they are home and want to know what is going on? I will tell them we are headed over and will explain everything when we get there after we pick up Diego and Eva." Antonio nodded and then turned to Matt and said, "Look we have to go pick up Eva and Diego from school then head to my parents since they don't know what is going on. Can we still count on you watching them day after tomorrow while we get Gabby settled? "

Matt replied as he heads to the door to leave,' Sure thing, just let me know when to be here. They can help me with the prep work on the back steps. I am gonna head out to my place change then head to hospital to have dinner with Gabby. Keep me informed on the latest on the investigation. And I promise to keep my mouth shut and my eyes opened." Both Laura and Antonio say goodbye to Matt and head the their car. Matt also gets into his truck thinking about what he had been told. He was pissed and vowed to do everything he could to keep Gabby safe.

Later that evening Matt arrived at the hospital looking forward to seeing Gabby well and safe. As he walked into her room he noticed that she looked upset and wondered if she found out about her apartment.

"Hey, I'm here for our dinner date. You ok, you look upset? Matt asked nonchalantly trying not to give her any indication that he was worried.

Gabby said, "Danny was just here. You know the guy I was dating before the accident.

"Oh yeah, what did he want?" Matt said feeling both surprised and jealous.

"He wanted to apologize about everything and made excuses about leaving and then not coming around. Then he said that the last of the three articles on the CFD is in today's paper. He and the paper decided to sponsor a charity event to help cover mine and the Bryant's expenses and announced it in the article. Danny said it was his way to make up for everything. They just decided all of this without even asking me. " said a visibly upset Gabby. Matt just listened as Gabby continued on as she looks down at her foot , " I think he is just using me and the situation to further his career. I am glad that the Bryant kids will benefit from the fund raiser but I just want to recover in private. I guess the CFD is holding a memorial service for Bryant so I feel like I have to be there. Danny also mentioned some kind of dating auction. I suppose there will be details in the paper."

Matt sat on a chair beside Gabby and took her hand. "I know this has to be hard on top of everything else. And yeah he should have asked for sure. If it helps I will be there to support you if you'd like. " Matt pulled Gabby in for a hug to make her feel safe by completely wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him as she sobbed with releasing all of the stress of the past few days. Matt held her and caressed her hair while she cried.

A few minutes later Gabby pulled away and laughed a little, "I am getting snot all over your shoulder. Sorry I unloaded on you."

Matt answered back chuckling," I have big shoulders that can hold a lot of snot. On that gross note are you ready to eat subs and take our walk?"

"Sounds, good I am starved. Guess what was on the hospital menu? Sloppy joe surprise and I don't want to know what the "surprise" is." said Gabby as she gave a mocking shudder.

"I got you sub just like you like turkey and ham with provolone cheese and extra jalapenos and onions. I got onions on mine too so that I don't taste it later when I kiss you good night." Matt says to Gabby flirting but looking directly at her.

Blushing Gabby retorted,' You are pretty sure of yourself Lieutenant."

"A guy can try especially when he is having dinner with the most beautiful woman in Chicago" Matt says with his eyes twinkling as he hands the sub to Gabby. They both sat down to eat and just enjoyed the intimate moment of eating together. For these few moment it was just nice to be near each other with no pressures. A while later Matt stands as he discard the remainder of their dinner in the trash. "Are you ready for your walk that I promised you?"

"I sure am. I went to pt looking forward to the fresh air and sunshine. It motivated me to push myself a little harder knowing that you were going to chauffeur me around. Can you grab my seater over there?" Gabby says with a wide grin

Matt chuckled and bowed gallantly as he placed a sweater around Gabby's shoulders,'" At you service Milady! " They move off to explore the hospital grounds and enjoy the late afternoon Spring sunshine.

Outside the hospital Claire hands a $20.00 bill and a bouquet of flowers to a college kid to deliver to Gabby. She gives the kid Gabby's room number with the instructions to let no one see him as he drops the flowers off. She lies to him and says that she is a long lost friend who wants to surprise Gabby and appear in the room. She waits and when the kid comes back out pays him another twenty bucks. Claire hums under her breath and walks to her car. Across the parking lot she sees Matt walking and pushing Gabby in a wheel chair and they appear to be having a good time. She ducks behind a SUV and watches as they walk away from her and tells herself that soon Matt will be hers again, very soon. Claire watches them until Gabby and Matt disappear back into the hospital lobby doors.

Matt wheels Gabby into her hospital room and both see the bouquet of flowers sitting on her table

Gabby asks with a broad smile," Did you do this?"

"Nope, but judging from your reaction I wish I had" says Matt as he hands the bouquet to Gabby. Looking excited Gabby reads the card and turns pale.

"What's wrong? Gabby, what does the note say? Matt says and Gabby shakes her head and hands him the note.

"Why are you still alive? You should have died in the fire! Coward! Matt reads the note then looks at Gabby who has started to hyperventilate. He presses the nurse call button and holds Gabby to keep her from falling as she loses consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**So excited about the upcoming episodes of Chicago fire! Thanks again for all of the reviews and kind words about my story. This could get to be really addictive. The only thing better would be to be able to create my own characters and get paid for writing for a living!**

Shay and Severide stopped by to find Matt walking across the lobby of the hospital with a cup of coffee in his hand. They called out to him since he seemed to be engrossed in his own thoughts. Matt looked up when he heard his name called and walked over to them.

"Hey, how is Gabby? We came over to see if you guys wanted some company." Shay says wearing a big smile.

Matt says shaking his head as he looks from Shay to Severide, "Gabby is not doing well. She is asleep in her room right now."

Kelly looked confused while Shay piped up, "What happened? She has been doing so well the last few days?"

Matt answered and told them what was going on since the bouquet incident as well as the break in at Gabby's apartment. In fact, because of the dropped off bouquet Danny was now the prime suspect in the stalking incident and in custody right now. Shay and Severide both listened as Matt detailed what had happened when they found the bouquet.

"After we found the bouquet Gabby passed out and then came to. She literally started having a panic attack when she remembered the bouquet. The nurses came in and sedated Gabby because she was so upset. Antonio showed up and I filled him in on what happened and how we found the bouquet. I told him that Gabby said that Danny had been to see her earlier. I have never seen Antonio so mad. He said he was going to have Danny picked up and questioned. Right now, Gabby's mom is sitting with her and so I came down here to get some coffee. I am going to go back up while Gabby's parents get something to eat. We are all in agreement that she does not need to be alone right now, " Matt finished and took a large swig of coffee.

Shay said horrified", Oh my God, so they are sure it is Danny then?"

Matt says in a disgusted voice," Right now I don't think they are sure about anything. But if it is Danny then Antonio wants to pick him up before anything else happens. At worst he is a crazed stalker or at least he is a genuinely opportunistic ass."

Severide then says as he shakes his head in anger, "I should have beaten the crap out of him when I had the chance. Do you need anything from us?"

"Well the line forms behind me for whipping his ass so take a number. And no I think what Gabby needs the most right now is sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow on shift. I will call you guys if here is any change". Matt stated matter-of-factly.

Shay goes to Matt and gives him a hug and says, "Give Gabby our love and see you on shift tomorrow." And then both Leslie and Kelly turn to leave as Matt heads upstairs to Gabby's room to relieve Gabby's Mom.

_"Fire department call out", Gabby yells as she follows Bryant into the dark hall. The fire is a mild one as they proceed down the hall. Bryant goes to the right and Dawson goes to the left searching for any victims in the fire. All of a sudden Gabby hears Bryant's alarm sound off and she runs to see what is going on. The hall way is dark only lit by the flames. Smoke obscures her view as she travels down where she just came from. She finds Bryant collapsed and hears Hermann's voice. "Dawson, Bryant who is down?"_

_Dawson answers quickly as she starts chest compressions, "Bryant has collapsed and is not responding. He has passed out. I am going to do CPR because it looks like he is not breathing."_

_Before she even realized what was happening a huge fireball came out of the corner. She hit the floor and covered an unconscious Bryant with her own body._

_Hermann said, "Gabby black smoke is coming from the building, you need to get out. I am sending in help. We are coming for you."_

_Gabby resumes CPR and says, "I am resuming CPR, Come and get us." Gabby continues chest compressions as Bryant remains unresponsive. Another fireball shoots from the corner and this time brings down the wall and part of the ceiling on both Bryant and Gabby. Gabby screams out in pain as the fire has penetrated her jacket. Gabby screams and struggles to breathe…. She pushes the weight off of her. So this is what dying feels like…. Nothing like I expected….. It is so dark … Help me … God Help me… Antonio, Matt Oh God Diego and Eva I will never see them again._

Gabby screams out as she is suffocated and darkness closes in on her. She sits straight up and is startled by her surroundings. Gabby feels hands close around her in the darkness and a voice penetrates her foggy mind.

"Shh, it is just a bad dream. I am here." Matt holds Gabby as she lingers between being asleep and fully awake. A few moments pass and Gabby is fully awake and aware and begins to talk

"Matt, I was in the fire again. And I couldn't help Bryant. The note was right I should have saved him. You or Kelly or Hermann would have saved him. "Gabby cries as she realizes that it was a dream and remembers the note and the horrible things it said.

Matt says", Baby, you could not have done anything to save Mike. He died of a heart attack. It wouldn't have made a difference of who was in that building."

Gabby hiccupped back tears, "How do you know?" You weren't there. Maybe I could have done more. "

"Hermann was there and he couldn't save Bryant. I couldn't save Andy or Halle when they died either because sometimes people die. We are just people not God. So you gotta stop believing that bull shit and concentrate on the fact that you are alive." Matt says with his voice full of emotion.

Gabby answers in a quiet voice, "I know you lost both Halle and Andy but it is not the same. I could have saved him.

"Gabby, you are not God who chooses who lives and who dies. He chooses, not us. The only choice we have is how we live. Please try Gabby because I need you. I don't know what I would do without you. So try and sleep for me. I promise tomorrow will be better,"Matt's voice was thick with emotion as he held onto Gabby. Somehow the darkness allowed Matt to say things he had been thinking the past few weeks. There were no barriers between them right now. Just the unvarnished truth of how much they loved and needed each other lingered in the room.

Gabby said recognizing that Matt was reaching out to her and needed her as much as she needed him, "I will try for you. I will try."

After a time Gabby drifted off to sleep as Matt sat beside her as they held hands. Matt listened to her regular breathing grateful that she was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio leans in and questions Danny, "Why did you leave that bouquet for my sister?"

Danny looks at him baffled, "What the hell are you talking about? What bouquet?"

Antonio just looks at him and asks' "How did you get a key to my sister's house? When was the last time you were in her apartment?"

Danny answers defiantly, " I was in her apartment the Saturday before the accident. No I don't have a key to your sister's apartment. I mean we hadn't even slept together why would she give me a key?"

"Gabby said you visited her in the hospital. Why did you visit her?" Antonio narrows his eyes and looks directly at Danny.

"I was there to tell her about the fund raiser that the CPD and the newspaper are putting together. I mean I felt like a real jerk about the way I acted. Plus this will all help getting funds to help Gabby and the Bryant family and it won't hurt my career either. You can't buy this kind of publicity. What is this all about anyway? I left the hospital at two and went straight to class. I don't even get why I am here?" Danny shaking his head still baffled why he was as CPD. The only thing the detective said was that he was being questioned about stalking and menacing Gabby.

Antonio said, "You know the hospital lobby is equipped with cameras and we can corroborate when you arrived and left the hospital."

"Be my guest because I am innocent of whatever it is you think I did." Danny said leaning back crossing his hands across his chest.

"Do you recognize these lyrics and this note? Antonio pushed the note found on Gabby's bed in front of Danny for him to read.

After reading the note Danny said," I don't recognize the note. The lyrics are by Katie Perry."

"How do you recognize the lyrics?"

"My step sister loves the song and sings it constantly. It drives me crazy since I hate that kind of music. I only like the classics like the Stones. I am done talking I want an attorney. This is bullshit when all I was doing was trying to help your sister." Danny said with his eyes narrowed and his mouth clenched signifying that Antonio was not going to get any more information out of him.

Antonio left the interrogation room knowing that he should not have been the one to question Danny. Just then another detective entered the room and said that they had pulled the video from the hospital. Danny left the hospital around two o'clock and had not returned afterward. They also found a guy carrying a bouquet that matched the one found in Gabby's room on a surveillance video. The guy was young and stocky with a hooded sweatshirt and ball cap and looked to be between 18-28 and 5'10" and around 170 pounds with a full beard. Danny was 6"1 with a slender build and had no beard so they could definitively say that he was not the person who delivered the flowers to the room. They were making copies of the video to play for Gabby later to see if she would recognize him. Antonio thanked the other detective for the favor of getting the video processed quickly. Antonio walked back into the interrogation room. He then explained that Danny was free to leave and that he was no longer a suspect at this time.

Danny shook his head and said, "Well the charity event is still on in spite of this because I am a bigger person than to hold this against Gabby. Spread the word around that we need bachelor fire fighters for the auction to raise money for Gabby and the Bryant's recovery funds."

Antonio looked him in the eye and replied with an edge in his voice," Aren't you the nice guy! Look I think the charity event is more about getting your journalism career off of the ground. I can't do anything about the event. But I can tell you to stay away from my sister. You did not have the courtesy to ask her what she wanted. You went ahead and did what would benefit you. So do us all a favor and suck up as much lime light as you can during your story then go crawl back into the hole you came out of."

Danny looked at him and started to say something but then decided against it because of the way Antonio had his fists clenched. He looked at Antonio and walked away quietly without looking back. Antonio let out a long breath as he watched Danny walk away. He was convinced that Danny was not the one stalking his sister. Now he was back at square one having no leads or suspects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire cuddled up to Brian and put the paper in front of him and cooed. "Honey bear, will you take me to this charity auction? It says in the paper it is going to be a huge deal. The paper is going to be there and we get to buy our favorite fire fighter bachelor."

Brian answered and said," I plan on attending but it is not going to be for fun. They are having a memorial for Mike Bryant and a tribute to Gabby Dawson."

"Why do you have to sound so serious? Life goes on so we might as well have fun, right? Maybe if you take me I can buy you dinner like the paper says. Each firefighter gets auctioned off and the one who wins the auction gets to have lunch with the bachelor they bid on. I could bake a yummy treat for us to snack on," Claire whispers in Otis's ear trying to talk him into an inviting her.

"Yeah, we can go together if I am not on shift. But Claire there is going to be some pretty solemn parts to that day so please don't expect it all to be fun. I mean the Bryant kids are 18, 15 and 13 and just lost their dad. Also Gabby has had a pretty rough time of it as well. " Brian letting out a deep sigh pulls away from Claire and gets up and continues speaking " I need to get up early for shift tomorrow so maybe you should go home."

Claire gets up and pouts and says trying to get more information about Gabby from Otis, "I could stay the night and you could tell me more about Gabby so that I can understand what she is going through."

Brian looks at her and says," Gabby is just going through a rough time with the amputation and everything. But I think Casey and her are getting closer every day. Look Claire, I know that you used to date Casey so this is just a little weird to talk about. All you really need to know is that the day is going to be all about honoring Bryant and Gabby. On second thought, I think maybe you should just steer clear of the whole day too. Look, I have to get some sleep. I will call you tomorrow.

Claire walks toward the door still trying to figure out a way to get more information on Matt and Gabby as Otis escorts her to the door. Once the door is closed Brian goes toward the bedroom troubled. He is not sure why Claire is so curious about Gabby and Matt and thinks maybe it is time to break up with her. Being alone is better than being with a woman who can't get past drooling over Casey he thinks to himself. Besides he did not want to cause any more drama for Gabby. He glances at the clock again and puts everything but sleep from his mind since he had to be up early for shift the next morning.


	15. Chapter Stalking face to face

Halfway through shift Otis asked Casey to talk to him in private. "Sure, let's go to my office." Casey answers curious.

Otis closed the office door and starts by saying after a long breath, "This is a little awkward but it's about Claire."

Casey asks." Oh yeah, How are things going with her? Good I hope."

"Well I am not exactly sure how to begin. But well everyone knows what has happened to Gabby in the last few days with her stalking situation from Shay and Kelly this morning." Otis starts out carefully

Yeah, but what does that have to do with Claire? Casey leans up curious to where the conversation was leading.

"Well Claire has been asking lots of questions about you and Gabby. So much so that I just wanted to mention it…". Otis trails off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Casey thought for a moment because he had intentionally remained vague about any leads but decided to alleviates Otis's worries about Claire. " They had a suspect that Antonio questioned but his alibi checked out. Since then another male suspect is being looked at so I think you can put your mind at ease. Thanks for the tip though, I will mention it to Antonio when I see him again. "

Otis smiles and says," Shew that is a relief so maybe I am overreacting a little. She is just so different I guess and genuinely concerned. How is Dawson doing by the way?"

Casey nods without further comment on Claire since he wanted as little to do with her as possible, "She should be released today. They were going to take her to a rehab facility but I think she is going to stay with Antonio and Laura instead so that they can keep a close eye on her. I am going over after shift tomorrow to build some ramps and railings around the house. Gabby is anxious to get started on her physical therapy"

"Casey, man that is great. Tell me if you guys need any help with anything. I would be glad to lend a hand. Maybe I could make some of my borsht. " Otis says grinning and stands to leave.

"Um yeah, I prefer my food not to smell like dirty feet. But seriously, thanks for the offer. Good luck with Claire. " Casey says genuinely as he wishes Otis luck. He was just glad that Claire had moved on and that he and Gabby seemed to be on the right path.

Antonio and Gabby exited the hospital lobby with the help of a wheel chair. Gabby would have the use of a wheel chair and crutches until she got her prosthetic foot. As they drove away from the hospital Antonio looked over at Gabby and saw a look of relief on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts, little sister." Antonio asks his sister knowing how much she had been though over the last week.

"I am just grateful to be going home, well at least to your place. Thanks Antonio for always looking out for me." Gabby's lip started to quiver as she thanks her brother. She realized how close she had come to never seeing any of her family again.

"No problem sis. So I gotta ask being a nosy big brother but what is the deal with you and Matt ?" Antonio replied as he reached out to take Gabby's hand while giving her a sidelong glance.

"We really haven't talked about it. So I am just taking it one day at a time." Gabby looks at her brother and answers because she knows that she can be completely honest with Antonio.

"That makes sense but just let me put my opinion in the mix. Matt is a good guy and I hope you guys work things out. Either way I am here for you; I hope you know that.

"Yeah I know. So on another subject when can I view the film on the guy at the hospital? I want to see if I can recognize this guy." Gabby says eager to try to get find out who her stalker was

"We can go down to the station tomorrow first thing tomorrow morning before going to get fitted for your prosthetic. So do you still want to swing by 51 before I take you home?" Antonio answers already knowing the answer.

Gabby's face brightens with the suggestion of going to 51," Yeah, I would love to stop by. I want to see Mmm um everyone."

Antonio busts out laughing as he turns the corner and pulls into the parking spot in front of 51, "Yeah ok little sis you want to see Matt and everyone else is what you mean."

Gabby nods and chuckles at Antoinio

About a block away Claire parks her car as she spots Antonio wheeling Gabby from the car toward the firehouse. She exits her car and heads to pretend to visit Otis . Over the loud speaker a message sounds," Fire eater Dawson in the house", and all of 51 comes piling out of the common room into the bay as they yell "DAWSON!" Out of the corner of his eye Otis sees Claire approaching with a container full of baked goods and goes out to greet her.

"Honey bear, you seemed mad at me last night so I baked you some brownies," Claire says as she kisses Otis while she watches Casey and Dawson over his shoulder.

"Thanks, listen about last night I was tired and grumpy. I would like to take you to the auction and show you off as my beautiful girl" Otis replies as he leans into Claire returning her kiss and hugging her tightly.

"Ohh goody! Now let's take my brownies into share them with the guys" Claire tries to hurry Otis so that she can give her baked goods to Casey.

About that time Matt wheels Gabby toward his office while laughing and talking with Antonio as well. They are followed by Shay who is equally glad to see Dawson at 51. Claire's lip sticks out in a pout as she realizes that Casey has not even seen her. She keeps walking hoping to get his attention by being loud. "Hey everyone, I am back with yummy brownies for you again!" Claire calls out almost yelling as Otis blushes from the spectacle. Everyone else starts scattering when they remember the taste of the last cupcakes Claire brought in.

Casey, Shay, Dawson and Antonio all turn to look at what the commotion is. Matt sees Claire and says, "Oh, Boy" under his breath as he gives Shay a glance. He wanted to avoid Claire if at all possible. Shay catches his clue and says ,"Gabs, I want to show you something. You guys we will be back in a little while ok? " Casey gives Shay a relieved look as she whisks Gabby off toward the locker room. Antonio sees the exchange but doesn't say anything as he looks back at Claire who is being loud again.

Claire walks hastily toward Casey and shoves the brownies in his face," I made these for you too Casey. "

Matt shakes his head and says calling over Claires shoulder, "No thanks, I am on a diet. Hey Otis, aren't brownies your favorite? Then Matt and Antonio walk toward the locker rooms ignoring any more attempts from Claire to give them brownies

Antonio asks," What the hell was that all about?"

Matt shakes his head and says, "Really long story," Just then the alarm sounds and everyone responds. Matt yells to Antonio as he heads to truck," Tell Gabby I will see her tomorrow at your place!" The only people left in the house are Claire, Antonio and Gabby who is nowhere to be seen.

Antonio asks Claire, "Can you go and see if my sister is in the ladies room? She just got out of the hospital and she may need a little help. Would you mind?"

Claire answers nonchalantly but turns giddy at the thought of being alone with Gabby. "Sure, No problem."

Claire goes into the locker room to find Gabby wheeling her way down the hall and says, "Your brother sent me in to check on you. He thought you might need help. My name is Claire, I am Otis's girlfriend"

Gabby looks at her and smiles and replies, "I am Gabby. Shay was about to help me with the stall door in the bathroom. Would you mind holding the door open for me?" "

Claire smiles thoughtfully as she follows Gabby to the restroom, "Sure, so glad to see you are recovered From what Otis says you have had a really rough recovery."

Gabby pushes the wheel chair into the bathroom as Claire holds the door open. "Yeah I am really glad to get out of the hospital and back to a normal life." The conversation stops as Gabby goes into the bathroom and then calls to Claire that she is done.

Claire helps Gabby to the wheelchair with a little effort and they both go to the sink.

Gabby looks at Claire in the mirror and says out of breath, "Thanks for all of your help. These days it takes lots of effort to do just the normal things. "

Claire smiles and says ,"No problem, I think you are very brave. I mean with your burns and the amputation and all If I were you I would feel self conscious. Especially with a hot guy like Casey, I would feel like I couldn't compete with other women. Otis mentioned that you two are dating or did date. " Claire watches Gabby's facial expression change with satisfaction.

Gabby says self consciously and answers not knowing what else to say, "Not brave just lucky I guess. Well, I better get out to my brother. He is probably wondering what is keeping me."

"He shouldn't worry you are in good hands. Nice meeting you Gabby and take care. See you soon I hope," Claire stands watching Gabby and waves to Antonio as they leave. Antonio notices the change in Gabby's mood as they return to the car and askes "You OK sis?"

Gabby answers deep in thought, 'Yeah just tired I guess." She already felt self conscious but now that Claire pointed it out she wondered if Matt was just feeling sorry for her. Her mind recalled the fight in which Matt said he wished that Gabby was more like Halle. Inside, Gabby tried to convince herself that Matt really loved her but deep down the seed had been planted. Claire walked to her car humming knowing that she had gotten to Gabby. Soon Matt would realize what a mistake he made dumping Claire for a scarred cripple girl; she thought to herself as she drove off.

Uh Oh will Claire be successful in getting between Gabby and Matt?


	16. Chapter 16 Leaving?

Gabby opened her eyes and tried to ready herself for the day. Today she was getting fitted for her prosthetic leg and was both scared and excited. This was her first real step back to independence but it was also a big leap into the unknown. She had been either a paramedic or a fire fighter her entire adult career and had excelled at her job. Now she was faced with a permanent disability and a career as well. Finally Gabby shook herself from her thoughts and reached for her crutches and went to take a shower. These days it took twice as long to do everything that she used to do without even thinking about it. It was hard because Gabby was used to being independent but each day she figured out a new way to do things. Mostly she was grateful for her family who was her foundation. She was also grateful for Matt and his friendship but did not let herself think to anything more, at least not for now.

An hour later, she was sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast and waiting for the Antonio and the kids to come downstairs when she heard the doorbell. Gabby grabbed her crutches and made her way toward the door. On the other side she found a smiling Matt who was dressed in a fitted t-shirt and jeans. Her breath caught in her throat because Matt was so handsome because of his broad smile and bright blue green eyes.

Matt asked as he stepped into the apartment past Gabby ' "Where is everyone?"

Gabby answered with a chuckle, "It is Saturday so everyone sleeps in a little bit. I heard the shower turn on a while ago so we should see everyone soon."

Matt stepped closer to Gabby with eyes fixed on her lips and his eyes fixed on hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close to him. He pressed his body into hers intimately but gently and whispered, "Good Morning and good luck today." He felt Gabby relax and lean on him with her weight. He drew back his head and grazed her jaw line with his lips softly. and met her eyes again. Matt drew back and sought her lips with his own. This was not a prim and proper kiss but one that made demands on Gabby. His kiss was intimate and longing as his mouth sought her own lips softly yet insistently. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and when she responded he deepened his hold and kiss. Matt's hands moved down her back and pushed into her so he could feel the softness of her silhouette. The blood rushed through Matt's head as passion welled up in him. Gabby felt like she was dizzy from the passion that Matt could illicit from her. They stood kissing and holding onto each other as if life depended on it. Gabby was the first to break the kiss when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Matt let her go and steadied her since she was still uncertain of her balance on the crutches.

Diego jumped from the last three stairs to the floor, " I am ready to help you Matt! Hey Aunty Gabby"

"Alright Buddy I am ready too, I even got you your own tape measure." Matt handed Diego the new tape measure with a smile and a look back at Gabby.

Gabby answered blushing as she caught Matt's glance, "Maybe you could hire Diego to go into business with you when he gets older."

About that time Eva came down the stairs and ran up to Matt and asked, " Hey what am I going to do today?"

"I have a tape measure for you too. I am going to have each of you measure and the compare the two measurements. Plus I will need help unloading some of the wood from my truck. I have gloves for you to use while you do that" Matt said as he looked past Diegeo and Eva and gave a small wink to Gabby who was watching her niece and nephew.

"Hey you guys go and grab your breakfast while I see where your father is and how long he is going to be." Gabby says and with that both Diego and Eva ran for the kitchen to eat, Gabby laughed and turned back to Mat.

"Wow I wish I had that much energy to spare. Um I wanted to ask you if after you get done with everything tonight would you like to come to my place for dinner and a movie. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together." Matt said as he watched her sit down to wait for Antonio.

"Matt, you don't have to do that now that I am out of the hospital I have access to decent food." Gabby chuckled avoiding Matt's insistent gaze. He mind still lingered on the conversation between she and Claire. She didn't want Matt to feel obligated to stick around because of her injuries. She knew Matt was honorable and felt that she had been there for him and wanted to return the favor. Even with the passionate kiss they had shared moments earlier Gabby had her doubts as to what Matt really felt for her.

Matt looked a little hurt and confused replied," Gabby, no one is making me do anything. I want to spend time with you."

Gabby then blurted out, " Well, maybe we should take things slow. I have been actually thinking about visiting my cousins in New York after I get my first prosthetic . Please don't say anything to the kids or Antonio because I have not talked about anything with them yet. I just have been thinking with the stalking and everything I may just need a change of scenery. Plus may family have done enough for me I don't want them to feel obligated to help me like some kind of invalid. In fact, I could even find that I like it there and stay there permanently to start over." She immediately saw Matt stiffen at the suggestion of her leaving Chicago. This was his way of giving him a way out. Instead of feeling relieved about the thought of Gabby leaving Matt felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Just when he thought that her walls were crumbling Gabby said she was leaving to get a change of scenery.

Matt took a step back and looked to see Antonio coming down the stairs. "Oh, no I won't say anything to them. Yeah I can take a rain check on dinner and a movie. "

"Morning Matt, if the kids give you any trouble give me a call on my cell. Let's roll Gabby I can pick up some coffee on the way to the station. Mom and Dad are meeting us there so we should get going." Antonio walked to Gabby and helped her up then opened the door. Eva and Diego entered the room and watched their Dad and Gabby leave. Antonio turned to them and said' You two be good and mind Matt. I don't want you to hear that you two fought or got in his way understand."

Eva replied with a roll of her eyes ,"Dad, we know how to behave we are not babies." Diego nodded in agreement and parroted his sister by saying, "Yeah we are here to help Dad, Jeez!" with that Antonio and Gabby turned to leave to go to the police station.

"OK guys let' get started unloading the truck. You will need gloves so that you don't hurt your hands." Matt said as he gave both of the kids gloves . However, his mind was on his conversation with Gabby and the fact that she was thinking about leaving Chicago. Matt knew that Gabby's family did not consider her a burden, neither did he for that matter. He had a month to figure out a way to convince her to stay and that is just what he intended to do. He watched the kids run out the door to his truck and followed them to get started building the ramp on the back steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny walks into his apartment to find it a mess from his step sister. He also finds her dancing to "Dark Horse" by Katie Perry .

"Claire clean up your mess, You are not twelve years old!" He yells over the music and glances around the room to see the contents of her purse emptied on the floor.

She answers back flustered," You aren't supposed to be back yet. I mean I though you had class today. Claire begins to try to pick up the contents of her purse and shove them into the large bag.

Danny plops on the couch answering, " Yeah well my class go cancelled so I came to get a little peace and quiet. All I find is a pig sty and you playing your damn music again." Then Danny's eyes widen as he sees pieces of a picture of Gabby Dawson by his feet.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing with my ex girlfriends picture?" Danny was not sure how Claire would have gotten a picture of Gabby since she had only been living with him for a week and a half. His dad was married to Claire's mom and they had insisted that she move in with Danny instead of living with them. Danny had cooperated only because they were helping to pay for some of his classes even thought they did not agree of his choice of journalism as a career. He needed their money to finish his degree

"Look I can explain all of this. Gabby is dating a guy I really like so I have been trying to scare her away from him. You know like I did before with Chris and Maggie. " Claire says with a panicked look in her eyes. Danny just stared at Claire not believing what he had just heard. The last time she had liked a guy she had stalked his girlfriend and gotten caught and put on probation. He also knew that Claire was both smart and dangerous when she set her mind on dating someone and was rejected. However, he also knew that Claire could help him get more money from his parents.

Danny looked at Claire and said, "The police called me in for questioning on this. Gabby's brother is a cop so I was questioned yesterday about this. What the hell were you thinking by not telling me?"

"Look I am sorry I just thought I could handle it on my own and not involve you. " Claire said with a pouty expression while she talked in a baby voice.

Danny just shook his head and said, "Well since I am involved already I am going to need you to talk to your mom so that I can get a bigger allowance. We can figure out a way to get you what you want as long as you help me to get what I want!"

Claire shrieks and gives Danny a hug!


	17. Plans

I have to thank both Grace2020 and Justicerock who have helped encourage me during this story.

Guest: I will try to consider your suggestions for the Claire/Casey part of the story.

Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing this story. I really appreciate your input and reviews.

"OK guys, can you keep a secret?" Matt got close to Diego and Eva while he asked the question. Antonio and Gabby had left and the truck had been unloaded and the wood piled ready to be measured

Diego pipes up as he points to his sister, "Well I can but I am not sure about her.!"

Eva retorts snorting while looking at Diego" Pffft, I can you are the one that told mom that dad was planning a surprise birthday party for her last year."

"Well, I am going to make a cane for Gabby to use while she is recovering. I need your help because I am going to get everyone that she knows to carve their name in the cane. So that every time she looks down Gabby thinks of all of the people who love her. So get your mom, dad and grandparents to print their initials on this piece of wood and I will carve it out. You can't let Gabby know. It is a surprise. Do you think you can handle that?" Matt looks from Diego and Eva grinning at their somber expressions as they nod their heads and pledge to keep his secret from Gabby

"Ok you two it is time to get started" Matt says as he stands and then proceeds to give Eva and Diego instructions on how to measure the wood.

A few minutes later Matt heard Diego and Eva arguing as he finished cutting the wood for the ramp. He walked over to see what the commotion between the two of them was about.

"Hey guys, what's the problem?" Matt asks them as he sees them bent over a piece of wood measuring and marking it.

Eva says looking up at Matt with a frown, " I say it is supposed to be 3'7" and Diego says the wood is supposed to be 3'9". Who is right?

Diego retorts as he scowls at his sister, "I know I am right."

"Alright, why don't I write the measurement in chalk on his piece of wood." said Matt as he wrote the correct measurement which was 3'8". He chuckled at both Eva's and Diego's expression as they both realized that they were wrong. Then Matt turned back to what he was doing as they both returned to measuring and marking the wood.

About 15 minutes later he heard Diego whispered to Eva but loud enough for Matt to hear, "I'm hungry."

"I told you we should have taken the time to eat, I'm hungry too." Eva said as she tried to ignore her growling stomach.

Matt chuckled to himself because he could hear every word that Diego and Eva whispered, "Hey guys, I had a light breakfast. Do you think you guys could go make a snack and get me some water too?"

The two of them look up and say, "Yeah sure anything to help!" Both Eva and Diego drop their goggles and measuring tapes and run toward the steps and.

"Don't forget to put plenty of ice in the water, "he yells shaking his head at the two of them and then bends over to re- measure the pile of lumber that they had worked on.

Matt hears Kelly call out his name as he sees him coming around the corner of the house, "Hey, so I heard you needed help from Shay."

"Yeah I am not getting much work done making sure the two of them are measuring the wood correctly. But that's ok both Diego and Eva seem occupied. I planned on spending most of the day here anyway. I sure could use the help though."

Kelly grins and glances around looking for Diego and Eva, "Where are your help anyway? Did you already work them too hard?"

"Nah, they are taking a break and getting their foreman something to drink. Thanks for coming over on such short notice but I could use the help to get most of the wood measured and cut today. I want to get the ramp up tomorrow if possible." Matt paused and explained to Kelly what needed to be done before Eva and Diego returned from the kitchen.

Kelly listened and then began to work re-measuring the pile of wood as Matt went back to work cutting lumber . "So Dawson is going to try and identify the guy from the hospital today?"

"Yeah today is really big because of that and she has the first fitting for her prosthetic today." Matt let out a deep breath as he explained.

"Well, I hope they find the asshole who sent her the flowers and broke into her place. How are you two doing?" Kelly glanced around careful that the kids could not overhear since they did not know anything about the stalker.

Matt frowns as he thinks back to his conversation with Gabby, "I thought we were doing ok until today. Don't say anything but Gabby confided in me that she may leave Chicago after she gets her prosthetic. You know because of the stalking and the accident" He glances around to make sure that Diego and Eva were still in the kitchen

"Why would she leave Chicago? " Kelly asked puzzled since Gabby had plenty of family, 51 as well as Matt to help her through this tough time.

Shaking his head Matt rubs his hands over his face in frustration, "She said she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. I have to try to make her see that I want her to stay. I mean, she is the one. If anything good came out of the accident it is that I realize how much I really love her. "

"Man that's rough.. Have you talked to Shay? I know that she can talk to Gabby and make her listen to reason." Kelly suggested because he knew that Shay and Dawson were close. If anyone other than Matt could make Gabby see how wrong she was it would be Shay."

"Maybe, I haven't really had time to consider it….. Hey, Guys Kelly came to help us with the ramp" Matt stops mid-conversation when he sees Eva and Diego return with a pitcher of water and their hands full of snacks.

Matt hears a ding on his phone and figures it is Gabby or Antonio checking on the kids. He reaches for his phone smiling until he reads the message, "Matt, this is Claire. I just wanted to say hello and have a great day."

Matt texts back, "Tell Brian I said Hi"

"He is not here. I was thinking of you when I was looking through my phone at the pictures we took."

I have tried to be nice., but Gabby is my girlfriend, Brian is your boyfriend. Stop texting me unless you are on fire. Matt knew he had exaggerated about Gabby being his girlfriend but wanted to make it clear that he was unavailable. He also wanted to stay out of Otis business but thought maybe it was time to have a talk with him about Claire.

Diego and Eva chirped, "Is that Aunty Gabby?"

Matt shook his head and said and claps his hands together, "It is no one important. OK you the two need to finish your snacks and then it is time to get back to work."

Kelly says to Diego as sees the soccer ball and net in the backyard, "Throw me a bag of chips and pour me a glass of water. I hear you are a Chicago Fire fan?"

Diego nods excitedly," Yeah I want to play for them one day."

Meanwhile, Eva comes over to Matt and whispers as she watches Diego and Kelly talk about Chicago Fire the soccer team, "I am glad you are coming over again. Gabby always smiles when you come over. "

Matt nods and confides to Eva and thinks about a future with Gabby complete with a family of their own, "Yeah well if I have my way I am going to be hanging around a lot more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire pouted as she read the last text from Casey. She hoped that Gabby would have been scared off by now. However, Claire was not giving up because Matt just needed time to realize that he was wrong for breaking up with Claire. She thought Brian was lame with all his geeky games and hobbies but was useful to keep tabs on Matt for right now. Also when she was out with Matt she liked how other women turned to notice her. For Claire attention was like a drug it fed her ego and motivated her to chase what she wanted. Danny was just as driven only by money and was easy to manipulate. She had already talked to her mom who was going to get Danny $2000.00 a month for his expenses. Smiling she looked at the picture of Matt in her purse because once she sat her mind on something Claire always got what she wanted. Now all she had to do was make sure that Danny followed through with her plans. She actually had more planned than Danny knew about. However, Claire knew that he would never go along with everything until he was in so deep that he had no choice. She looked over her check list and checked off each item she needed for her plan.

She texted Danny , Mom got your dad to cough up $2000.00 more a month… I need $500.00 of that!

Sure it is yours, what do you need me to do?

Make Gabby feel ugly then be there to comfort her. Make her think you love her and want to be there for her.

LOL… yeah right, Done!

After pressing send Danny felt a twinge of guilt. When he and Gabby were dating she had been fun but distant because of her recent break up. He felt bad for her but shrugged off his scruples for the money. The money his dad was giving him would insure that his name ended up in headlines. Danny was sure that he was going to be famous. As a matter of fact Danny was going to make sure that he became famous.

Danny texted Gabby and waited on an answer, "Hey, can I escort you to the bachelor auction? I miss us, I want you even after the accident.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby and Antonio arrived at the Dawson's house after a long day. Gabby was tired and frustrated because she had not been able to identify the guy on the video. She had been racking her brain trying to figure out who would stalk her. Also the long process for her to get a well fitted prosthetic made her feel discouraged. Her entire day had been spent with fittings, explanations and waiting as she found out what the next few months would consist of. Gabby felt raw and on edge and really wanted to run away from everything; instead she had to wait something that she was not good at

Matt and Kelly were just cleaning up from their day of work on the ramp when Antonio and Gabby pulled up in the car. Gabby got out of the car looking dejected and of course Matt noticed immediately. He made his way over to help her and noticed that she looked like she was close to tears.

"Hey, Kelly came over to help with the ramp. One more day of work and we should be set." Matt said trying to divert attention away from Gabby's distress.

Kelly nods his head and goes to stand by Dawson, " You look a lot better than the last time I saw you in the hospital."

"Yeah it feels good to be home." Gabby says as she nods at Kelly and continues to walk toward the door. Antonio and Matt walk to look at the ramp.

Kelly says as he places an arm around Gabby's shoulder, "Hey, hang in there Dawson. You are tougher than you look. I am saying this as your ex instructor and friend. If you ever need to talk you know you can call me right?"

Gabby's lip quivers as she answers, "Yeah, I am not feeling so tough right now."

"I get it. I really get it. Don't forget I was where you are with my back injury and the pain killers addition. You had my back so if you need anything just say so."

Gabby nods listening and replies gratefully since she felt really alone and stressed. She knew Kelly understood what is was like to be threatened with losing everything you love including your job, "Thanks Kelly, Maybe can we go out for pizza tonight with you, me and Shay? I just need to not think about things for right now."

Kelly's face brightens saying, "Sure we can ask Casey to join us. Maybe catch a baseball game on the tv and knock back a few."

Gabby looks ahead at Matt and says as she glances at Kelly while she bites her lip, "If you don't mind I would rather it just be me you and Shay tonight. Casey is part of what I need to get away from. Please don't ask questions I just feel like hanging out with no pressure. .

"Sure Gabby, not a problem it will be just we three amigos tonight!" Kelly replies not giving away the conversation that he had with Matt earlier that day. He would talk to Shay later about Gabby talking about leaving Chicago. He was sure that Shay would know how to get through to Gabby.

Antonio glances back at Gabby while talking to Matt, "She didn't recognize the guy from the video. So we are back to square one as to who is behind this bs. The doctor also said that she may have to have a surgery for the skin grafts for the burns on her back. Plus the steps to getting her fitted for her final prosthetic are going to be a lot longer than she wanted. So today was pretty rough for Gabby."

Nodding Matt runs his fingers through his hair making sure that he was speaking low enough so that only Antonio would hear him , "Yeah well I am here for her but she seems to be pretty distant right now. In fact, this morning she mentioned leaving Chicago for New York permanently. Gabby mentioned feeling like she is a burden to everyone. I just wanted you to know cause I sure don't feel that way and I know you guys don't either "

Rubbing his hands over his face Antonio sighs deeply shaking his head and answers Matt in an equally low tone, "Let me think about how to approach all of this with her. We have to be careful because Gabby never has liked to be told what to do so we need to be really careful. Also keep your eyes and ears open especially with the memorial service and bachelor auction coming up. I am worried about whoever this creep is being there to pull something."

Smiling Matt extends his hand to Antonio, " Yep already done. I have some plans for the bachelor auction myself. It includes sweeping your sister off her feet." Somehow Matt wanted to figure out how to bid on himself and make Gabby his date. He wanted Gabby to see he was serious about seeing her in his future with a family in spite of everything that had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

Matt sat in his office at 51 finishing up follow up reports when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Shay standing there and said, "Can we talk?"

Casey nods his head, "Sure, come in and have a seat. What's up?"

Shay closes the door and sits down, "It's about Gabby, she came over to my place last night and we had a talk. You know about her wanting to leave? Well I got her to spill the beans last night."\

Matt leans forward and says while running his hand over the back of his neck, "So what is up? Did she give you a reason why she wants to leave?"

"Well at first she wouldn't come out with any specific reason so I just let it drop. But I know Gabby and after talking to her for a little while she thinks that you are just hanging around because you feel sorry for her. I told her that was bs that you want to be with her because of who she is . The girl has a serious case of inferiority complex and I have no idea why." Shay finishes as she shakes her head.

Matt chuckles sarcastically, "I am not that altruistic. Gabby seriously has no idea that I love her? I mean I just don't know where she got that kind of an idea." Inside Matt searched his memory for all of the times and conversations that he and Gabby had over the last few weeks and drew a blank. Then he remembered the Halle comment but could not believe that Gabby was still hanging on to that.

"Well you better figure out something soon because Gabby seems hell-bent on leaving for New York as soon as she gets her prosthetic." Shay thought Gabby had to be blinded by insecurity. The entire time that she had know both Matt and Gabby their chemistry and connection had been obvious to her. Leslie had always had a slight crush on Gabby but knew it could go nowhere. However, Shay had also seen the way Casey sought Dawson's company even when he had been with Halle. The fact that Gabby didn't see how much she meant to Matt was unbelievable to Shay. Both she and Severide had tried to push them together whenever Casey and Hallie had been broken up over the years, which had happened several times. Last night even Kelly piped up saying how Casey was crazy about Gabby, but his input had landed on deaf ears. Gabby seemed to be overcome with grief and low self confidence as a result from the accident. Shay and Severide knew that given time Gabby would regret leaving Chicago once she got over this rough patch.

"Well, I have an idea but I just need to work out the details….

Casey was interrupted by the bell sounding . Both Shay and Casey head to the bay in response to the call. Truck 81 Ambulance 61 …..

As truck 51 pulled up to the scene of the accident they had been called to Casey heard an audible groan come from Otis. As they rolled in closer Casey recognized Otis's car that was wrapped around a tree. "What the hell, Otis that looks like your car." Mouch said as he looked at Otis who had is head in his hands. Standing beside Otis's smashed truck was Claire looking distraught and like she was about to faint. The entire front end of Otis's car looked like an accordion and was resting the trunk of a large tree. Casey exited the truck and was the first to reach Claire and the car. As soon as Claire saw Matt she began to cry and tried to grab him around the neck and then pretended to faint. Matt caught her and looked at Shay and McCauley who were already headed to look at Claire. Shay took Claire by the hand and sat her down on the grass beside the tree to access her injuries.

"I think I am dying." Claire moaned as she stole a side long glance at Matt who was already walking toward the car. Mouch and Cruz were looking at the damage and saw that one of the tree branches was lying directly against a power line.

Mouch yells out to Casey 'Lieutenant that wire is live. We need to get everybody back until they cut the power off. "

"Guys, get her out of range we have a live wire in that tree." Matt yells for Shay and McCauley to take Claire away from the tree., "We need to get this road blocked too until the power is turned off. "

Meanwhile Otis approached Claire and took her by the hand, 'Are you OK? What happened?

Claire began to wail as Shay tried to led her away to the ambulance, "Well I swerved to miss a dog and the next thing I know ….." She began to wail louder in order to get Casey's attention. Otis sat and looked helpless as Claire continued to cry and sob uncontrollably.

Otis says as he tries to soothe Claire by rubbing her back who seems to be getting more and more frantic, "Baby it doesn't matter about the car as long as you are ok."

"Claire you have got to calm down. We can't look at you until you hold still and calm down. " Shay says looking at McCauley who had tried twice to get Claire to cooperate. Shay then begins to check out Claire who seems to have no apparent injuries. The only thing visible is what looks to be a small cut above her eyebrow. Shay was confused because the cut on Claire's head almost looked like a paper cut. As soon as Claire sees Casey is out of hearing range she calms down and just stares blankly at Shay

"Claire, did you hit your head on anything? What did you cut your forehead on?" Shay asked trying to make sure that she had not hit her head. McCauley had already stepped back and was just watching Claire in amazement.

"Look I was just in an accident you don't need to yell at me. And yes I hit my head can't you see the cut on my head. I have an conbrasion." Claire snaps at Shay as she is guided toward the ambulance.

"McCauley says," I'll drive," then rolls his eyes and snickers under his breath as he gets into the drivers side of the ambulance," What the hell is a conbrasion?"

"You seem to be ok but we are going to take you to Lakeshore and get you checked out, OK? Otis you can ride in the front if you want."

Casey walks to the back of the ambulance to talk to Otis without glancing at Claire, "Are you going to the hospital to make sure she is ok?"

"Yeah if you don't mind I would like to make sure she is ok. Then I will have to come back and get my car towed too." Otis says looking back at his damaged car.

"Go ahead and take the rest of the shift off to take care of everything," Casey says and turns to walk away. In the background he can hear Claire begin to wail and cry again. He thinks to himself that something is off with this accident. It was a clear day and the road was dry. He wanted to talk to Otis because his gut told him that something was off about this whole accident scene. But then again Otis was a grown man and could make his own decisions. Matt decided to let Otis handle Claire and steer clear of the entire incident.

Later when they were back at the station Matt called his mom's cell and got her voice mail. "Hey mom, its Matt can we go to the safety deposit box tomorrow. I need to get Grandmas old ring that you said I could have. Matt had thought about it and he knew exactly how he was going to keep Gabby from leaving Chicago.


	19. Will you marry me?

Gabby saw the 3rd text from Danny come in and ignored it. He had been texting her the last few days asking if she wanted to go to the charity auction with him. She had no desire to revisit her relationship with Danny since he had made his character apparent after her injury. She finally texted him back that she had a date. In fact, Matt had asked her to go to the charity event as well as the memorial service. They were also supposed to go out tonight. Matt had been vague about his plans for today. He had just said to dress for a picnic.

Both Kelly and Leslie had convinced Gabby to give Matt a chance while she waited on her prosthetic leg. Gabby thought back to the conversation

"So how are you and Matt doing?" Kelly said as he took a large bite of pizza. He and Shay traded glances knowing that Matt wanted things to work out with Gabby.

"What do you mean? We are just friends." Gabby replied in complete denial of her feelings.

"Hun, Gabs Matt thinks of you way more than just a friend. Both Kelly and I saw him at the hospital when you were in ICU. He loves you Gabs plain and simple."

"He just feels sorry for me. You know what he said about Halle." Gabby's voice trailed off when she thought back to the fight.

"Look, I am a guy and your friend and if I thought Matt just felt sorry for you I would say so. But I have known Matt for 10 years and can tell you that he may be nice but he is not that nice. Give him a chance Gabby. " Kelly thought Gabby was just overwhelmed by everything and knew given time she would see the truth about Matt.

Shay snorted, "He is a guy, and he said something really stupid. Guys do that which is why I like women. But Gabs honestly he is completely in love with you. Give him another chance I mean what do you have to lose"

Kelly pipes up and says nudging Shay in the side, " Hey, women say dumb stuff too."

"Kelly I love you but guys say more dumb stuff than women. Just look at some of the women you have dated" Shay rolls her eyes as she taunts Kelly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I give up it is two against one." Kelly holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Gabby looks at them both and says, " Ok I will give Matt another chance. Thanks guys for being there for me it means alot."

Both Kelly and Leslie smiled and nodded as they all continued to watch the ballgame and ate their pizza.

Matt packed the picnic basket in the back of his truck along with the cane that he had made for Gabby. He reached in his jacket pocket for the 4th time fingering the box that held his grandmothers engagement ring. Matt was not even sure of the ring size but did not want to wait to ask Gabby to marry him. His heart started beating wildly as he thought about proposing to Gabby and then a broad grin spread over his face. Taking a huge leap of faith after everything that he and Gabby had been through did not make him nervous. The only thing that stood in the way of his happiness was if Gabby said no. However, deep in his heart he truly thought that tonight would be the beginning of he and Gabby's future, their second chance. Life did not often grant second chances that were this important. But then again the last few years Matt had a series of losses that made him change is outlook on taking risks. The loss of Andy Darden, Heather and even his father made him want to cherish each day that he had with Gabby.

Matt thought back to this morning when he had met Antonio and Gabby's father for coffee. He told them about his plan and asked their permission to marry Gabby. Both men had given their blessing for the proposal only wishing him luck. They had both witnessed how much Matt loved Gabby and knew that he only had her best interests at heart. In the end all Antonio asked of Matt was to take care of Gabby and to treat her like she deserved to be treated. Matt nodded in agreement and said that he intended to love Gabby for the rest of his life then the two men exchanged a hug and congratulations.

Laura Dawson answered the door when Matt knocked. "Hey Matt, Gabby is still getting ready come in and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked smiling looking at Matt and noticing the nervous look on his face.

Matt answered distractedly not knowing what to say, "No I am good. Are Diego and Eva around? "

"No I thought that you would be nervous enough without the two of them around. Don't worry she is going to say yes." Laura whispered and winked as she patted his back. She looked at the cane that Matt held in his hand and exclaimed. "Wow Matt, that is beautiful. It turned out really great."

The cane was a rich mahogany color and had the initials of all of 51 and Morningside as well as Gabby's family. It had taken Matt the better part of a day to finish the cane. He wanted Gabby to think of everyone who loved her when she was going through physical therapy. "Yeah, thanks. I just want her to be reminded how much she is loved."

"Matt, I am sure after today she will realize how much she is loved." Laura smiles and looks up to see Gabby coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Matt asks as his heart beats wildly when he sees Gabby who is dressed in capris and a lemon yellow top. He swallowed hard at how beautiful she looked. As long as Matt lived he knew that he would never forget how she looked right then.

"Yep, I am looking forward to our mystery date. So is the outfit ok since you refuse to tell me where we are going?" Gabby said excitedly. The prospect of a day filled with time spent with Matt away from the stress of everyday life was appealing. Lately her days had been filled with physical therapy and worries that her stalker as well.

"You look beautiful. Although you may want to bring a light jacket since we will be out until late. " then Matt draws Gabby into a light hug and smelled her vanilla scented lotion.

"There is a bag beside the door with my stuff in it. " Gabby pointed to the bag that held her medicine, jacket and cookies she made for Matt. She knew that he was trying to reconcile with her. A part of her was still unsure about their relationship but wanted to take a chance. She breathed deeply at the thought of a second chance at happiness with Matt.

"Well, this is my first surprise for today. It is a cane that I made and it has all of the initials of 51, Morningside and your family. I thought you could use this when you start your therapy next week " Matt pulled the cane out and showed it to Gabby

Gabby looked surprised as she took the cane in her hand as she leaned against the couch. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes when she saw the number of initials engraved into the cane. "It is beautiful. Did you make this?" when her eyes widened when she realized that Matt had made this for her. From the looks of the cane she could tell Matt had spent a great deal of time making this.

Matt nodded and blushed as she stepped toward him reaching out to give him a hug. Gabby whispered thank you as she leaned into him and held him tightly. Then she tilted her head up and sought out his lips so that she could give him a kiss. At first the kiss was tentative then Gabby grazed Matt's lower lip with her tongue and he obliged by deepening the kiss, Matt felt Gabby's passion and returned the kiss and his arms tightened pulling her close as he felt the contour of her hips. Then Matt remembered they were not alone and slowly broke the kiss and looked up to see Laura smiling. Gabby also then remembered that Laura was in the room and blushed because she had gotten so carried away.

"Well, you two picked out a gorgeous day to go on a picnic. Let me go get the rest of the food we made for you to take. " Laura said letting Gabby and Matt compose themselves after the passionate kiss. Then she went into the kitchen to get the salad and chicken that she had made for them to take on the picnic.

"Thanks Laura for making this since I had physical therapy yesterday." Gabby said because lately after a full day of pt she was exhausted. She knew Laura was busy with the kids and the extra burden of having her around and appreciated her sister in law. In fact, these last few weeks She and Laura had gotten closer than ever. She was reminded of how lucky she was to have her family around her.

"No problem, you two just have a good time" Laura gave a knowing look to Matt as he and Gabby left

Later in the truck Gabby turned to Matt and asked, "Can I please know where we are going?"

Matt smiled and his hand closed over Gabby's ,"Ok I will give you a hint. It is the place that I first said I love you. "

Gabby looked at Matt and did not know what to say because she was overcome with emotion but finally managed," I couldn't think of anything more perfect." They had about a 25 minute drive to the secluded lake and they just talked about things. The conversation was about nothing but meant everything. Both Gabby and Matt made a decision to enjoy each other and to try and remember the reasons they first fell in love. Neither one of them had ever really let go of the other during their time apart. Now was their time again.

The truck pulled up to the lake and Matt got out and went to Gabby's side of the truck. When the truck door swung open Gabby was hit by the smell of lilacs. The lake air smelled sweet and fresh and the sun reflected off of the water like shimmering glass. "Let me get the stuff out of the truck. Do you think that you can manage with your crutches? The ground seems to be pretty even here." Matt asked knowing that Gabby was struggling for independence right now. He did not want to make her feel helpless or incapable of walking.

"I think I should be able to manage. Just stay close if you don't mind. That way If I start to fall you can be there to steady me. I cannot wait until I get my prosthetic." Gabby smiled up at Matt grateful for his help. Matt spread the blanket on the ground and Gabby sat down and began to dig out the food from the picnic basket. While Gabby fixed each of them a plate Matt went to pick some lilacs from a nearby bush. He came back and handed the bouquet to Gabby but kept one piece in his hand. He leaned over and tucked one of the flowers behind her ear and the caressed her cheek with his thumb. Just then a stray strand of hair blew in front of her eye and Matt gently tucked it behind her ear then gently leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and tender full of yearning and want. Gabby broke the kiss first and Matt chuckled self consciously and said. " I guess we have to stop if you want to eat." Gabby looked up at him wide eyed and was flushed from the kiss. In that moment Matt reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out the ring box.

After swallowing hard Matt got on one knee and took Gabby's hand in his, "Gabby, I know I messed things up before by being scared of losing you. That night in the ICU is one of the longest ones I have ever spent when I thought you were not going to make it. But God and fate gave us a second chance and now I want to make the most of it. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met and I don't want to spend one more day away from you. Will you marry me Gabby Dawson? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

Gabby sat for a minute trying to understand that Matt was really asking her to marry him. "Matt, I don't know what to say. I mean." Tears sprang up in Gabby's eyes as she looked at the ring and at Matt's face. She wanted to say yes but so much had happened that she was unsure. She remembered what Claire had said and all of the old insecurities came rushing back.

Matt guessed why Gabby hesitated and responded in the best way he know how to, "Look, I know this is sudden but my feelings have not changed. Baby, I know we have things to work out but I want to work on them together. Please don't let what I said about Hallie stop you from saying yes. I was tired and it was a stupid thing to say. The fact is that I love you more now than I did 4 months ago. Almost losing you has made me realize just how much I love you. Please say yes, say you will be my wife." Matt held his breath as he waited on her answer. He could feel his eyes well up with emotion as he waited on her answer. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

Gabby took a deep breath and nodded her head slightly, " Yes, I love you Matt."

Matt grinned and slipped the ring on her finger and then wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over to give her a kiss and held her for a long moment. After breaking from the kiss Matt whispered as he leaned his forehead against Gabby's, "This is my grandmothers wedding ring. I still need to get it sized but I didn't want to wait."

"It is perfect. The proposal was perfect. Thanks for not giving up on us. I love you so much" Gabby stroked Matt's face and looked into his eyes. Matt laid down on the blanket and pulled Gabby close to him. The sun was beginning to set and he held her as the sun faded behind the lake. This day was ending just as their life together was beginning. Gabby's head rested on Matt's chest and she listened to his heart beat. They both knew that the future was still full of obstacles ahead. The most important thing was that they would face whatever came together.

Matt wanted to make love but knew that Gabby was still healing. So he decided to take things slow and just hold her and talk tonight. Gabby began to kiss him more deeply and she felt Matt's need for her grow. Gabby whispered, shyly " I want to make love but I need more time. Please know it is not that I don't want to but I am still healing.'

"Babe take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere. We will get through this one step at a time, together. I love you." Matt said to Gabby as he held her. They watched the stars come out one by one and dreamed about their future. Right now they were just going to enjoy each other and the moment.

Uh so how will Claire react when she finds out that Matt is engaged? What do Danny and she have planned for the auction? Will Gabby and Matt last or will they not be able to maintain the engagement? Also please leave a review and feedback. Sorry it has been so long since the last update but life has gotten very busy for me. I really appreciate all of the follows and favorites! :)


	20. Rejection and revenge

Matt drove Gabby back to Antonio's around midnight and walked her to the door. He held her tightly before letting her go inside.

"I don't want to say goodnight. I want to hold you all night long" He leaned in and nuzzled her neck as his hands roamed up and down her back.

"Yeah, I know I would like that too. But I have PT at 6 and you have a construction job." Gabby answered Matt as she tried to convince herself to say goodnight since she didn't really want the night to be over. It felt so right to be in his arms again after all of their time apart.

"Well, you are not making it easy for me to say goodnight." Matt loosened his grip on her then kissed her one last time before chuckling. "If we keep this up I am never going to want to leave. Night, see you tomorrow after your physical therapy. Then Matt gave Gabby one last kiss before leaving to get into his truck.

As Gabby opened the door and saw Antonio sitting on the couch waiting up for her. "So is my little sister engaged?"

Gabby nodded her head and showed Antonio the ring, "Yeah Matt asked me and I said yes. "

"I am happy you deserve to be happy after everything. I could not have picked out a better man for you Gabby. " Antonio said as he pulled his sister into a bear hug. Antonio was pleased that Gabby and Matt were engaged because he had what kind of man Matt would be when he was in trouble. As long as his sister was with Matt, Antonio would not worry as much as if she were alone. The only thing he wished is that he could find the stalker.

Gabby yawned and said, "Well I am going to bed I am tired. Night and love you." Just then Gabby's phoned dinged with a text message. She pulled out her phone and smiled when she read the text message " Night beautiful, I am not going to get much sleep thinking about all of the things I want to do when you are recovered.'" She gave a slight laugh and looked up at Antonio and blushed.

"From Matt? And judging from the look on your face it is the kind of text a big brother does not want to know about?" Antonio shook his head and snorted.

"You would be right big brother," and with that both of them went upstairs to bed .

As Matt drove home he could not wipe the smile off of his face. He was an engaged man soon to be a married man and he could not be happier. The only thing that could possibly make him happier was to have Gabby going home with him. One step at a time Matt, he told himself as he pulled up in front of his house. He got out of his truck and unloaded the picnic basket and blanket from the back and went to his front door. As he opened the door he noticed the living room light was on again but this time he was sure that he had turned the light off. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard a noise come from the bedroom. He sat the basket down and went to his hall closet where he kept a baseball bat and reached in and grabbed it. Slowly Matt walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door and flipped on the light. There sprawled out on the middle of Matt's bed was Claire in a dark wig and lingerie looking at Matt with a wide smile on her face

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" Matt said in a low tense voice as he still held the bat tightly in his hand

Claire looked up at him with wide eyes and said seductively, "I have been waiting for you all night. Come here and let me make you feel like you never want to leave this bed again."

"Get up and get dressed and get out of my house now. " Matt said as he reached the bed and tried pulling her off of the bed by taking her arm firmly. Instead Claire reached around his neck to try to pull him toward her. Matt lost his balance and fell on top of her but quickly pushed himself away from her.

"I mean it, Claire, you need to leave my house now before I call the police. Besides what the hell do you think you are doing? You are dating Otis. "Matt walked across the room where he saw Claire's clothing lying on the floor and threw them at her.

Claire looked confused and picked up the clothing and started to put them on. She stammered as she got dressed, "Brian and I broke up after the accident when I saw the way you looked at me."

"What way I looked at you? Claire I really think that maybe you need help. Look I don't want to get you in trouble. Just please leave and stay away from me" Casey could see her genuinely confused look on her face. For a split second he felt bad for her but decided that showing any kind of compassion would only give her the wrong idea again.

"But I really thought…. "Claire began again looking pissed and sad. Matt interrupted her and said with his hands crossed over his chest. "Please leave now. I have to be up tomorrow for work and I need to get to bed.

Claire finished dressing and tried to talk to him again desperate to stay, "If it is Brian that is keeping you away from me. Like I said He and I broke up after the accident. He said that he needed time away to figure things out and I agreed. That is ok with me because Matt I never stopped I never stopped stopped loving you, "

Matt was at the end of his patience when he took Claire by the arm and walked her down the hall and to his door. "Look, I am sorry about you and Otis but I have nothing to do with that. You don't really even know me. Please leave me alone and go get some help." He told her as he shoved Claire out the door and handed her the purse that he noticed lying by the door.

Matt felt uneasy about his whole situation with Claire and made a mental note to change his locks tomorrow first thing in the morning. He really wondered how long she had had a key to his house. Just then he heard his phone ding and he frowned since he thought it might be Claire again. But in fact it was Gabby texting him, "Goodnight my handsome fiancé, I love you. Sleep well xoxoxoxoxo. " Matt let the tension leave his body as he thought of Gabby and their future together.

Claire sat sobbing on his front step wondering what to do next but knew that she was going to make somebody pay. There was still the fireman's auction and memorial service that she could attend through Danny's connections. Just maybe revenge would be better than dating Matt after all.


	21. Reboot and revenge

Matt called Otis and asked to meet him for after his construction job. Otis asked him to stop by Molly's since he had to order supplies for the week. Matt walked into Molly's and sat down at the bar and greeted Otis.

"Hey Casey, what is up?," Otis says smiling as he carried the bottles of alcohol from the store room to the bar.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Matt says as he drags his hand through his hair unsure of how to approach the subject of Claire with Otis.

"Sure, what's up?" Otis says as he stops and sits down next to Matt on the bar stool.

"Well this is really awkward but I need to talk to you about Claire. She showed up at my house last night unexpected and uninvited." Matt said grimly as he remembered the confrontation with Claire last night.

"Wow, I am sorry about that but I broke it off with her after she wrecked my car. I just needed a little space and to be honest I was never sure where I stood with her." Otis answers

"I wanted to give you warning because she actually snuck into my house and was waiting for me when I got home. Somehow she got a house key and copied it so just be careful. I changed my locks this morning."

"Holy hell, well thanks for the warning. I will be sure to warn Cruz and our land lord. Do you think you need to call the police?" Otis says stunned but grateful that he was no longer dating Claire.

"I think after last night she will stay away. I threatened to call the police if she showed up at my house or the station again. I also told her to get some help. Hey also do me a favor and don't mention this to Gabby she has enough to deal with between her recovery and the unidentified guy that targeted her." Matt answers with a long exhale hoping that Claire finally got the hint. He just wanted to concentrate on planning the wedding as well as getting Gabby healthy again. He was hoping that Claire would now have no reason to hang around or drop by since Otis had broken things off with her as well.

"Yeah, I get it I will keep my mouth shut about Claire. That stinks that there is no new information on the stalker. How is Gabby by the way? "

A wide grin spreads across Matt's face as he remembers last night but decided to keep their engagement to himself for now, ". Yeah Antonio says they hit a dead end in the case but it has been pretty quiet since she left the hospital . Other than that Gabby is great but still recovering of course. In fact, I think she wantd to drop by later tonight as long as she feels up to it."

"It will be great to have her here again. Glad to hear that she is doing well. From the grin on your face it looks like you two are back together officially?' Otis asks tentatively.

"Yep we are. Well I have to go and head over to meet Gabby and take her to her apartment to get some stuff. I hope we make it tonight." Matt says rising to leave

"Alright see you Casey. Glad that you and Gabby are back together" Otis turns back to carrying bottles from the store room as Matt leaves Molly's

Earlier that day Gabby left the surgeon's office disappointed that her leg wasn't healed enough to get fitted for a prosthetic. Evidently the staples were not ready to come out yet so it would be another week before she went back to get the staples removed. It was just another delay that she did not want to live with right now. She was tired of feeling weak and dependant and wanted to claim her life back. Her next doctor's appointment was tomorrow for the burns on her back and thigh. The burns on her upper thigh were the worst but were healing. Still the scarring made her want to smooth the skin and make the scars disappear. She sat in the guest bedroom at Antonio's looking at the full length mirror at her reflection. The scars were a bright angry pink and made her want to cry. knowing that her skin would never look the same Then her attention went to her leg and missing foot as she reflected how her life was changing. With a deep sigh Gabby tried to banish the gloomy thoughts by redirecting her attention to the things she still had to do today. Today she was going to go to her apartment to pick up some more clothing and belongings. Although she hadn't told Antonio or Matt yet she was thinking about going to stay a few days at her own apartment just to feel normal again. Since her stalker hadn't made any more moves Gabby wanted to try to stay at least one night at her apartment. Sighing she sat on the bed feeling tired and overwhelmed which was not unusual lately.

Then Gabby smiled to herself as she felt her engagement ring hanging on a chain around her neck. She was engaged to the Matt Casey. Right then and there she started to talk to herself, "Gabby, stop it you are alive and you have to kick ass." Just then she heard the door bell and guess that it was Matt there to pick her up. She made her way down the stairs to the door and was surprised to see Danny standing on the other side.

"Danny, what do you want? I told you that I don't want to see you except about the memorial service." Gabby says as she glares at Danny.

"Look, I get that you don't want to date me but I need a favor. My editor wants me to escort you to the memorial service. I know that you and Matt are back together from what you have texted me. But please just do me this one last favor. I know I don't deserve it but it would mean a lot. " Danny says putting on his best pleading look. Claire had come through on his money and she wanted him to stay close to Gabby. As far as Danny was concerned as soon as the auction and service were over he could distance himself from Claire. But by this point he was in so deep that there was not turning back.

Gabby bit her lip and replied ,"Look I know what you are doing for the Bryant's and me and I really appreciate it. I guess it would not hurt to meet you there and you could escort me. Just understand that I am engaged to Matt and this is just for your editor only."

Gabby and Danny stood at the door and heard someone clear their throat. It was Matt who stood behind Danny looking completely pissed.

"Hey babe, Danny was just asking me for a favor." Gabby says as Matt steps around Danny to stand beside her protectively.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't it be the other way around."

"Look, Gabby just call me with the details and where we are going to meet next week." Call Danny as he walks away from Matt and Gabby refusing to even acknowledge Matt's presense.

"What the hell are you thinking Gabby? That guy is an ass and is just using you."

"Please stop, I am doing this so that Bryant's family gets the money they need. I talked to Herman yesterday and he says that this money will allow them to keep their house. They don't need to lose their house along with everything else right now. If it were just me I would tell him to get lost. "then Gabby turns to go inside and Matt follows her continuing their conversation.

"Sorry babe, but I saw how that guy treated you in the hospital. I understand that you want to do the right thing for the Bryant's. Just promise me that after the auction and memorial service that you will tell that ass to get lost." Matt snakes his hand around her waist and puts his chin on her uninjured shoulder. His hot breath on her neck makes Gabby shiver in pleasure as he plants light kisses along her neck and nuzzles her ear.

"If you keep doing that I will give you anything you want fiancé.' Gabby shivers and whispers to Matt through a moan.

Matt breaks the kiss as he replies and sighs contentedly "Impossible, because I already have everything I want right here in my arms.

Gabby chuckles as she looks into Matt's twinkling blue eyes, " You don't have to sweet talk me anymore . I already said yes remember?"

"Well get used to being spoiled for the next 50 years. Are you ready to head to your apartment? Afterwards if you still feel up to it we will head to Molly's" Matt changes the subject carefully avoiding any mention of his conversation to Otis about Claire.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe after we go to Molly's that I would like to spend the night at my apartment. You know just to feel a little independence again. It would give me a chance to get some stuff done. Could you drop me off after we leave Molly's before you go home?" Gabby says casually trying to be nonchalant but knew immediately that Matt was opposed by the look on his face.

"Baby, did you talk to Antonio about this? I mean the guy is still on the loose. ' Matt starts but is interrupted by Gabby

"No, I didn't talk to Antonio because my mind is already made up. I just want a night to myself in my own apartment. You or Antonio are just a phone call away if anything happens." Gabby crosses her arms determined to reclaim her independence starting now.

"Fine then I can stay with you." Matt says with an equally stubborn expression as he runs his hands over his face trying to keep calm.

Gabby looks at him and pats the space beside her," Look I want to spend the night in my own apartment but if it would make you feel better you can spend the night with me. But Matt eventually I have to start reclaiming my life. I can't stop living because this guy is out there. If I do then he wins."

Leaning into Gabby, Matt answers, " Just humor me for now. I just about lost you and now I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Gabby does not answer instead leans into Matt and begins to kiss him. Soon they are intertwined on the couch both breathless and overcome with passion from making out. Matt felt his need for Gabby grow and tried to remember that she still was vulnerable and a little insecure and needed time before they were intimate. But then he slipped his hands under her shirt to her flat stomach and inched upward. He felt Gabby stiffen at his touch, so Matt stopped and whispered while he leaned his forehead against Gabby's forehead, "We had better get going to your place so we can get to Molly's since most of 51 will be there tonight.

Nodding her head Gabby whispered to Matt, "I love you Matt Casey. You are my world."

Across town Danny walked into his apartment and found Claire there in a dark wig. "Everything is set with Gabby, What is with the dark wig?"

Claire snapped while she glowered at Danny, " Never mind, you just keep your end of the bargain and don't worry about me."

Jeez, calm down Claire or I swear I will…"

Claire interrupts Danny and walks over to him pointing her finger into his chest as hard as she could. "You'll do what? You are hip deep in this so just do what I say and keep your damn mouth shut. Or I will make sure that you spend time in prison and I will go to a mental hospital and be out in 6 months like last time. Plus I will make sure mom and you dad never give you another dime of support for taking advantage of your mentally ill sister."

Danny steps back and puts his hands up thinking that this has gone too far but he doesn't know how to stop Claire," Look I was frustrated I will do what you want."

Claire steps back and straightens the wig on her head, "Good cause Danny I promise that I will make you pay if you don't do exactly what I say."

Danny watches Claire leave the room and considers calling the whole thing off. But then reconsiders because he is so close to having his own column that to him it is worth dealing with his crazy step sister. Plus he believed her threats that he would pay for cooperating with her. After next week he would make sure he stayed far away from Claire and her plots, right after he got his column. Claire walks back to her computer and prints off several pages of documents and makes a list of everything she needs for the ceremony next week. Everyone thought she was dumb and could be ignored. After next week 51, Matt, her parents and Danny would understand just how special she was. Claire told herself that she was not someone that should not be ignored and next week she would prove it to the world.


	22. Night at Mollys

Gabby looked at the red print spray painted on her wall and wanted to throw up. Everything that she had been through the past few weeks came roaring back with a vengeance. The loss of Mike Bryant, the loss of her independence and being targeted by a stalker was all too much. She walked through her apartment and began knocking things off of the wall and throwing things. Gabby screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration and anger that someone would do this to her. Matt came running into the apartment since he had let her off at the door before he parked his truck thinking that Gabby was being attacked,

"Gabby, are you ok?" Matt says running into the apartment with clenched fists ready to defend Gabby.

"No, I am not ok. Nothing is ok right now. Why Matt? Who did this to me?" Gabby screamed again with tears running down her face

Matt breathed a long breath out as he realized that there was no one else in the apartment. He stood and let Gabby vent all of the pent of emotion she was feeling. Gabby found a glass vase and threw it against a wall then collapsed on the couch in tears. Matt went to sit beside her and scooped her up and placed her in his lap. They sat there for several minutes while he held her. He wanted her to feel safe and protected. Mentally he was kicking himself for not making sure that the spray paint had been painted over before Gabby saw it. It was just that it had been so chaotic lately that it had slipped his mind.

"Shh, you are safe. Just let it out. "Matt whispered against her hair as he held Gabby until he felt her begin to relax.

"Matt, , who is doing this I mean who did I piss off this much?" Gabby said as she lay against Matt trying to search her memory for some reason for all of this. Hot tears stung her cheeks as she came up blank to any answer that made any sence

"I don't know babe. But I am going to make sure that you stay safe, I promise." answered Matt as he tried to figure out what he could do to protect her. Still unsure who would do this or why Matt seethed in anger.

"I need to get some more clothing so can you help me. And I have changed my mind I don't want to spend the night here. I don't want to look at that spray paint on my wall all night. Can you just take me back to Antonio's tonight?" Gabby said as she stared at "Dark Horse" written on her wall.

Matt wanted to spend the night with Gabby so he suggested. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight? We could go to Molly's and then back to my place after, how about it? "

Gabby bit her lip and said with a furrowed brow, "Yeah I would like to see everyone tonight."

"Ok so what is the frown about? "

"I want to paint over that reminder of all of this ." Gabby pointed as she stared at the bright red paint that marked her wall.

"I promise that I will get some paint and make sure that is gone before you come over here again, OK? " Matt kissed Gabby on the lips and pulled her close to him and kissed her. The kiss immediately turned passionate. Matt was the first one to break the kiss and looked at Gabby.

"Matt, I am scared that you won't want me once you see all of my scarring. The scars are so ugly and big." They make me feel.." Gabby trailed off as she felt her face burn hot with embarrassment.

"I love you and there is nothing ugly about you. Gabby, you are more than a body to me. Please know that when the time is right and you are ready to make love I will be making love to you, not your scars." Matt put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. His blue eyes held the truth of how much he loved her and his body told her how much he wanted her.

"But what if people stare when we are out in public? I mean the scars are never going to disappear. '

"Look, I almost lost you but was given this amazing chance to have a life with you so just stop thinking that way. I need you to get better and kick some butt because we have a wedding to plan and more importantly a honeymoon." Matt said grinning widely at the thought of Gabby becoming his wife.

"Ok well let me pack some things and then we can head to Molly's. Can we announce our engagement tonight?" Gabby's says as her mood brightens with Matt's reassurance

"Sure, I want everyone to know that you are going to be Gabriela Casey. And we need to get that ring sized so that you can wear it on your finger instead of around your neck" Matt says as he eyes the ring hanging around her neck on a chain.

Gabby nods and heads to the bedroom thinking about her future with Matt instead of the her problems.

Later Matt hold's the door to Molly's open as Gabby makes her way into the door on her crutches. As soon as Herman sees her walk through the door he comes from behind the bar and yells, 'There's our girl hero!"

Everyone from 51 was there and they all shouted out greetings as soon as they saw Gabby and Matt. While they had everyone's attention Matt stepped beside Gabby and cleared his throat, "Hey guys, we have an announcement to make."

Chief and Herman both shouted over the clamor to get the bar to be quiet, After getting everyone's attention Bowden turned to Matt and said, "Go ahead Casey."

"Well as you all know the last few weeks have been pretty rough. But the one thing I learned is that I don't want to waste anymore time…" Matt pauses as he gets choked up with nerves and emotion.

Kelly yells out with a grin on his face, " Then get to the point and stop making speeches we all want to drink and celebrate."

Matt retorts chuckling and shaking his head, "Shut it Severide! What I am trying to say is that I asked Gabby to marry me and she accepted!"

Gabby blushed and said, as she clutched the chain that held the ring "Yeah I felt sorry for him when he was hanging around the hospital so I decided to say yes! "

Shay ran squealing at Gabby, "Oh my God, why didn't I know this before now? Let me see that ring!"

"It is antique and platinum and was Matt's grandmother's ring" Gabby explains taking the ring off of the chain to show it to Shay.

Kelly approached Matt and said low under his breath, "Well that is one way to keep her from leaving! Congratulations man, you got lucky so you better go all in!"

Matt glanced at Kelly remembering a conversation in the bathroom about relationship advice between he and Kelly. For once, Kelly had been right about the advise he gave to Matt. You either are lucky or not. And tonight in spite of everything that had happened he felt like the luckiest man in the world and that nothing could ruin his happiness.

Antonio walked into Molly's with Laura on his arm and greeted Matt since Gabby was in the middle of a circle of 51 as they greeted and talked to her. Matt motioned Antonio to the side and said" Hey, anymore news on the case? Gabby freaked out because of the spray paint when I took her by the apartment earlier.

Antonio shook his head and replied grimly to Matt, "No we have reached a dead end. Damn it, I forgot to make sure that was painted over that shit in all of the chaos the past few weeks."

"Well we need to figure out a way to keep her safe next week." Matt rubs his hands over the back of his neck as he looks at Gabby getting congratulated.

"I am working on it. Jake is going to be entered as one of the bachelors and so is Jeff Clarke plus Erin is going to be one of the bidders.. They are going to be extra eyes in the crowd for anyone acting suspicious.. I figure Jeff has combat training and won't stick out but will be carrying. I am going to make damn sure that Gabby stays safe."

Both Antonio and Matt exchange glances as they move to Gabby and Laura to celebrate the engagement both thinking that they would do anything to keep Gabby safe- Anything!


	23. Chapter 23

A few warnings this chapter is M in nature for both sexual content and violence in the next two chapters.

Matt lay in his bed lingering between sleep and being awake as his alarm sounded in the background. At first he thought he was dreaming when he felt a warm body next to him. Then he realized it was not a dream but Gabby asleep next to him. After hitting the snooze button he pulled Gabby close to him wanting to enjoy this moment before they had to get up for the memorial service.

"I love waking up next to you." Matt heard Gabby say as he held her close. Matt sighed as he burrowed deeper against Gabby and began to kiss her neck inhaling deeply taking in her scent. Gabby began to move away from Matt in order to get out of bed but he tightened his grip.

"You are going to squeeze me to death." Gabby said as she giggled and quit struggling to try and get away from Matt.

Looking at the clock Matt asks confused, "Why are you getting up this early anyway? The memorial service isn't until 11 and it is only 7."

Gabby turned to face him so that they could talk, " I am just nervous about my speaach. I hope I have said all of the right things because Mike Bryant was a hero and I want to do his memory justice."

"Baby, you have practiced that speech for me a hundred times. It is a beautiful speech and you are going to be fine. Promise me that you won't worry about it today"

Matt searched Gabby's eyes and saw her pupils grow bigger and nod slightly. During the last week they had settled into a comfortable routine of being together but still had not made love yet. This morning Matt felt the need to be close to Gabby more than he had. He leaned over to kiss her and this time did not hold back the passion of the moment. The kiss took Gabby's breath away just like the first time he had appeared on her doorstep months earlier. Instinctively, Gabby responded to him and pushed herself into Matt and soon felt the evidence of his need for her. With this Matt gently rolled her onto her back a continued the kiss and his hands moved under her t-shirt. Suddenly, Gabby froze at the thought of Matt seeing her scars and pulled back from his embrace. Instead of stopping, Matt continued to move his hands gently to her breasts and kissed her gently yet insistently. Gabby moaned with passion and let Matt continue his quest to make love to her.

"I love you Gabby. Do you trust me?" Matt whispered as he broke the kiss seeking permission to proceed with their love making. He wanted her badly but would wait until she was ready. Imperceptibly, Gabby yielded to and began to kiss him back giving into her desire and forgetting her fear. Ultimately she trusted Matt with her heart, it was a leap of faith that she was willing to take.

Soon they were both naked and intertwined seeking each other wantonly, desperately. In the end nothing was left between them when Matt slid himself slowly into Gabby. They both let their instincts and desires take hold of them. Gabby wrapped her legs around him and could feel him moving over her intimately. Before long they were both covered in sweat and headed to their releases. Cries filled the air as each climaxed and then lay still not wanting to break from each other.

Gabby was the first to talk by saying as they lay there together wrapped in each other's arms, "Matt, You made me feel so beautiful."

"That is because you are beautiful and you are all mine. " Matt said as he eased himself off of her and then brought her to his chest closing the distance between them. He did not want the intimacy of the moment to end after waiting for Gabby to be ready.

"I wish we could stay here all day instead of going. I don't want to see Danny today." Gabby said as she traced patterns in Matt's chest hair and sighed deeply.

"Listen, just focus on this being the last time that you are going to see him. You are doing this so that the Bryant's can stay in their house. I will be right there with you so don't worry." Matt was not crazy about Danny being around today either but understood why he needed to be there. He was more concerned about the threat of the still unknown stalker that was out there. Danny was an ass but harmless in Matt's opinion.

"I know I am doing the right thing. But I would rather stay cuddled to a certain sexy Lieutenant." Then Gabby began to kiss her way down his chest and found his ticklish spot.

"Hey, no fair I made you feel good and your repay me by tickling me?" Matt jumped as Gabby continued to hit his ticklish spot. Then without a word Gabby began kissing him and he let out a gasp at the rush of pleasure that coursed through his body. Gabby did not answer but continued on her quest. Fifteen minutes later both were panting heavily as they were recovering from their love making when Matt chuckled as his feet hit his bedroom floor. "If I don't get up now we are going to be late for everything."

Gabby followed him with her crutches to the shower where they got ready. Today would be the first day that she wore her prosthetic even though it still needed adjusting. She was still getting used to it but wanted to wear it today and use the cane Matt had made for her. Today was important to her and everyone in the fire fighting community. They were pulling together to honor a fallen firefighter. Each firefighter went onto the job knowing the inherent risks. Knowing the risks never made it easy to lose a fellow fire fighter since they were such a tightly knit community.

The gathering was going to be huge today. All of their shift for 51 was off for the day and the Morningside station was closed because that is where the memorial service and charity auction was being held. The bachelor auction had been advertised in the paper and those from 51 that were participating were Severide, Otis, Mouch and Cruz, along with Jeff Clarke and several other bachelors from various houses around Chicago. It was to take place after the memorial service and was combined with a street fair to help raise money as well. The community had rallied around Morningside as soon as they heard about the event.

Across town Claire packed the last of the things she needed for her day. Danny watched Claire and considered her mental condition. In the last week, he had seen his sister's mental condition become more precarious and unstable. At this point he felt everything was spiraling out of control but he did not know what to do about it. He was in so deep that he hoped that Claire seeing Casey and Gabby together today would snap her out of her mental fog somehow. He just kept focusing on the outcome being good while ignoring his step sister's mental decline.

"Are you going to tell me what you are planning?" Danny asks continuing to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Look all you have to do is respond to my texts and that is all you have to do. I am taking care of everything else. I am just going to have a little harmless fun at Matt Casey's expense is all" Claire responds mildly as she winks and smiles at her brother.

"You seem like you feel better today." Danny says relieved that Claire seems much more calm and lucid.

"Oh I feel much better today, I think I was overreacting to the whole thing with Matt." Claire answers with a placid smile on her face trying to convince Danny that everything was fine.

"Well I have to go meet Gabby at the newspaper this morning since she is riding in the limo with the Bryant family and me to the Morningside firehouse." Danny turns to leave still trying to convince himself that everything that Claire is planning was harmless.

Matt drops Gabby off at the newspaper office and leans over to kiss her before she gets out of his truck, "Hey, I will see you at Morningside. I will have them save me a seat in the front row ok? If you need anything text or call me. Love you."

"I love you too see you at Morningside." Gabby says looking around and sees the Bryant family already standing by the limousine with Danny nowhere in sight. She takes a deep breath and looks at the cane that is helping her to walk. As Matt had hoped it reminded her how much support she had in her life. It kept her strong. She walks to meet the Bryant's and to continue to wait for Danny to arrive.

Over at Morningside Matt parks his truck several blocks away and walks to the rest of the way. It is about 9:30 and the firehouse and surrounding area is already packed with people. Matt walks over to Kelly Severide and Jeff Clarke standing to this side behind a roped off area.

"You guys are looking sharp, but how did you guys get to be in the VIP section?" Matt calls out to Severide and Clarke with a wide grin on his face. All three were in their dress uniforms for the memorial service as were all of the firefighters in attendance today.

Clarke has a look of fake shock on his face as he answers, "Are you kidding me you are looking at one of the two most eligible bachelors in Chicago!"

"Yeah, we were just betting who makes more money today me or Jeff. " Kelly puffs his chest out in mock bravado as he let Matt back into the restricted area.

Just then Kelly, Matt and Jeff turn as they hear excited cat calls from across the bay of the house. It is Gladys and Alice from the dance class that they took months earlier. "Yoo hoo, Yoo hoo Remember us? We are bidding on blue eyes" the twins call out in unison as they wave at Severide. Matt busts out laughing as he sees Kelly go pale from realizing that the twins are going to be bidding in the auction.

"Jeff I think you have lost this one. See those two over there, I am pretty sure that they will pay anything to win a date with Smooth Severide the cougar chaser." Matt chuckles and nudges Kelly in the side as he winks at Jeff

Jeff Clarke smirks as he mock bows to Kelly and says, "Man Kelly, you win no question. Those ladies are looking at you like you are prime rib. "

"Matt can you go get Shay maybe I can get her to bid on me? " Kelly pleads looking desperate to try and avoid the date.

Shaking his head Matt busts out laughing again, "I think in the spirit of fairness we need to let the highest bidder win the date with you. After all I just heard you insist that you were the most eligible bachelor here.!"

Then Matt becomes more serious as he asks scanning the room for his future brother in law, "Have the two of you seen Antonio around? "

They both shake their heads as Jeff replies," Nope, I haven't seen him But it turns out I can't use my concealed carry here but I am going to be extra eyes and ears for security. Antonio gave me a shot of the guy from the video so I will be on the lookout for him Casey."

"Same here, don't worry Matt we will keep Gabby safe." Kelly pats Matt on the shoulder trying to reassure him that everything would be fine and that Gabby would be safe.

Matt runs his hands through his hair and lets out a long breath, " Well I just don't know what to think. There hasn't been anything since the hospital, I just hope you're right."

"Severide says there are congratulations in order and that you and Gabby are engaged. Glad that everything worked out for you guys. Congratulations man!" Jeff slaps Matt on the back

Just then they all hear a female voice trying to get their attention. Kelly, Jeff and Matt all turn expecting to see a bidder but are surprised to see Claire standing there instead. Matt frowns and exchanges glances with Kelly and turns his back on Claire.

"Matt, look I knew you would be here and I came to try to say I am sorry. I am actually here to bid on Brian. I really like him and I want to try to make it work." Claire says as tears well up in her eyes as she seeks out Matt's gaze. Instead of talking to Claire, Matt just walks away and ignores her not wanting to deal with her right now.

"What was that about?' Clarke asks looking back over his shoulder as Claire walks away red faced with her fists clenched.

"Seems like our boy Casey has a stalker himself that won't take no for an answer" Kelly says as his eyes follow Claire as she disappears into the crowd beginning to form in front of the stage where the memorial will take place.

"Man, Do you think she heard us talking about the engagement? I hope it doesn't make things worse for you. " Jeff says with a worried tone glancing from Claire to Casey.

"Look let's not talk about her. She is the least of my concerns today. Guys I am going to go find Antonio just to check in before Gabby arrives. " Matt shrugs off Jeff's concern as he heads off to find Antonio.

Claire stands off in the distance and watches Matt disappear into the crowd. Then she notices an limo arrive and watches as Danny, Gabby and the Bryant's exit the limo and get escorted to the front row. For a brief second both Danny and Claire exchange glances before Claire turns and walks away. As Danny is led away by the editor while backstage, Claire waves at Gabby to get her attention.

"I remember you we met at the firehouse." Claire walks up to Gabby with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you were dating Otis, I mean Brian. " Gabby smiles at Claire awkwardly since she had heard Otis was single again.

"Well I am here to support you guys. I volunteered to help through the paper. I am handing out water. Just let me know if you need anything." Claire's eyes dart back and forth to make sure that no one has seen her talking to Gabby. She makes a mental note that the cattle tranquilizer and the syringe is in her purse.

"Thanks I appreciate you coming out. I am a little thirsty can you get me a bottled water? Gabby says with a grateful smile on her face. Claire smiles broadly to Gabby as she goes to get her water. Things were going to work out after all. Matt Casey was going to become familiar with a level of pain that would make him regret ever rejecting her.

Claire walks away and comes back to Gabby 5 minutes later and hands her the water "Sure, here is your water. Sorry I have to run but they are short handed. Good luck with your speech. " Claire turns abruptly and walks away before Gabby can even thank her for the water.

Backstage Matt found Antonio, Erin and Jay talking and trying to coordinate with security to get the photo they had from the video tape into everyone's hands. Matt and Antonio don't have any time to chat about security when they see Gabby and the Bryant's and realize that the ceremony is about to start. Gabby catches Matt's eye and waves and mouths "I love you." Matt smiles, waves back, mouths as he sees Danny backstage "Good Luck Babe!" Danny walks out on stage from the side opposite of Matt and Antonio and says "Ladies and Gentlemen, Please take your seats the memorial service will start in five minutes." He scans the crowd looking for Claire but does not see her. He thinks to himself maybe she changed her mind about whatever her idea was.


End file.
